Love at Sunset
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has waited over three hundred years for his Mate. Dahlia Potter has won a war, and lost her best friends. Three years later, she lays dying- felled by spell sent by her former best friend. Can Carlisle save her in time? How will she adjust to her new life as a vampire's Mate? AU femHarry HP/CC Explicit content.
1. Hidden Enemy

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight.**

**_WARNING: AU! FemHarry, Vampire! Harry. Eventual Explicit content. Ron bashing. Hermione bashing? (Kind of) Esme DOES NOT EXIST in this story! This happens before the whole Bella/ Edward nonsense. _My vampires always have fangs. (It's, like, a requirement.) Timelines are are annoying, and not a thing in this story. THIS STORY IS SLIGHTLY EXPERIMENTAL, AND EXTREMELY ROUGH.**

**Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 1

Dahlia Potter could hardly believe her life was ending like this. What life she had had, anyway. She had won a war, vanquished a madman, saved the world- but here she lay, in a pool of her own blood. She had been taken down, felled by a hidden enemy- her best friend.

Apparently, Ron had been of the opinion that they would get together after the war. Dahlia had _no_ idea where that idea came from. They had never dated. She had _never_ shown one _s__peck_ of interest in him as anything other than a friend. Everyone knew that Hermione was in love with Ron. Eveyone believed he returned her feelings.

When Ron tried to start Courting Dahlia after the long war, everyone was shocked. When Dahlia refused, and brought up Hermione, Ron explained that Hermione and 'her kind' were good for 'practice', but not for marriage. He felt that Dahlia _owed _it to him to marry him, for his help over the years. Needless to say, he was thrown out on his ass.

Dahlia, sadly, lost both best friends that day. Hermione refused to speak to Dahlia, ever since the day Ron asked to Court her, with intent to Marry. Dahlia felt this was very unfair. She had never wanted Ron, and truthfully, had only stayed friends with him because of Hermione. She thought he was rude, had no manners to speak of, and was disloyal to boot. He was greedy, jealous, spiteful, he refused to bathe everyday - she could go on and on. Ron wanting her money- I mean- wanting to marry her, was taken as a direct betrayal, and Hermione blamed Dahlia alone.

Three years later, things were good. She had traveled some, with Luna. Many men had tried to Court her (properly, and improperly) but she had resisted. She had stayed single. Only two other people knew why.

Neville and Luna had become her new best friends, and she didn't know what she would have done without them. They had supported her throughout the war, and especially the last few years. When Neville asked her why she refused to date, Dahlia tried to explain. "I have been attracted to people. I mean, I'm not dead! I just... I feel like forming a commitment, or a..." Dahlia blushed slightly. "physical relationship with someone would be wrong. I feel. I feel... like I am meant for someone in particular. Someone special." She said, finishing somewhat sheepishly.

"Oh! Oh! We have to go to Gringotts! You might be the Mate of a Creature!" Luna said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Neville furrowed his brow. "A Creature? What do you mean? Like a Werewolf? Like Prof. Lupin?" He said, then looked apologetically over at Dahlia. She had taken Remus and Tonks deaths' hard. She truly loved spending time with Teddy, though.

"A Werewolf, Vampire, Siren, there are numerous Creatures that can have human mates. Usually, it is a Werewolf, or a Vampire. Gringotts has a test. Do you want to go see? That may be why you feel the way you do. Many Creatures prefer Virgin Mates, which explains your lack of desire for a partner." Luna said bluntly, excited at the prospect of Dahlia being a Mate.

Dalia rolled her eyes, while blushing at Luna's comment. It was true. She had had plenty of offers while traveling, Hell- Wizarding Britain was like an open meat market for her. She just was _not interested_! They had gone to take the test, and it was confirmed - Dahlia Potter was the Mate to a Vampire.

Unfortunately, she would never meet him now, it seemed.

The last three years had _not_ been good for Ron Weasely. He had squandered the cash award that came along with the Order of Merlin, Second Class he had gotten for his actions in the war. He had immersed himself in liquor and women, and when the money ran out, so did they. He tried to join the Auror Corps then, but was denied because he never took his NEWTS.

Imagine! Not letting a War Hero bust up bar fights because he hadn't sat his Herbology Final! It was madness! A disgrace! He was back living at the Burrow, with no prospects. His brother finally took pity on him, and gave him a job stocking shelves. STOCKING SHELVES! After all he had been through? After all he had done?

He had found out that Potter was being a Socialite. Travelling all over with Loony. Refusing Courtships left, right, and center. Uppity bitch. Thought she was better than everyone. Better than him. This was all HER fault. If she had married him, he would be rich beyond imagining. He would have money, power, respect. He wouldn't be a washed -up has been, stocking shelves, and living with his mother. Well. Maybe he could make her pay, and make some money out of it at the same time.

It had all gone wrong from the start. Seeing Ron, after all this time, Dahlia was on alert. She was walking to an apparition point, after a charity gala for Creature rights. (Oh the Irony)

The glaring contrast was clear, and made his anger blaze even hotter. Dahlia looked beautiful, and if you knew how to tell, wealthy. She had fully embraced her wealth after the war, and had become something of a fashionista. Her dark, riotous curls were in a graceful updo, curls escaping, and cascading down her back. Her makeup was done to compliment her almond shaped eyes. Their emerald color putting the jewels around her neck to shame. Her sharp, aristocratic cheekbones were accentuated nicely, and her pouty lips were a deep, mauve.

She was clad in a sumptuous, saphire blue, silk gown with a corsetted bodice. It had 3/4 length sleeves, and was almost floor length. Her 4 inch, Louboutin heels completed the look.

Conversely, Ron was wearing a worn out pair of trainers, a pair of torn, dirty jeans, and an obviously hand -me -down maroon robe. He had a smudge of dirt on his nose, and smelled unwashed.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Dahlia asked, wand out, but pointed down.

Ron fumed. His ears turning red. "Oh? So I'm not allowed to breathe the same air as the 'Great Dahlia Potter' am I?" Ron said scathingly. "You seem to forget, who was standing beside you the whole damn time! You never would have survived if it wasn't for me, you bitch!" He said, spittle flying.

Dahlia placed her hand up, placatingly. "Ron, I never said you and Hermione didn't help. In fact, I sang your praises. It's not my fault the media didn't print it. You both decided to not talk anymore, not me." Dahlia said, trying to defuse the situation.

"_Why_ wouldn't you just marry me? everything would have been perfect." Ron said, crowding close to her.

Dahlia could smell alcohol on his breath. It brought back images of her Uncle. Vernon never beat her when he was sober - you don't hit a girl, even a freak - but when he was drunk, all bets were off. She still had the scars along her back, from the belt. (She usually kept them glamoured.) As Dahlia struggled in her flashback, Ron grabbed Dahlia. She had turned into a hot piece of ass, he thought. She would pay him back, one way, or another.

Dahlia started fighting like a hellcat. She would not go down without a fight! Ron was holding her wand arm down with one arm, while she struggled. He raised his wand, and in his drunken mind, decided to cut off her dress, instead of tying her up, or even disarming her. "Diffindo!" He cried. He tried to only use enough force in the severing charm to cut her dress, but he put too much power behind it. Dahlia, still struggling, had moved enough that the trajectory of the spell was changed.

In other words, he missed her dress, and hit her throat.

Blood, rich and warm, spurted out, and Dahlia slid to the ground, clutching her throat. Time seemed to stand still for a fragile moment, as their eyes met in disbelief. And then Dahlia tried to take a breath, and blood flooded her throat. Her eyes became panicked, and bloody bubbles escaped her lips. She felt liquid run from her nose, and the smell of blood was cloying.

Ron looked upon what he had wrought, and panicked. Running away, with her blood on his hands.

Dahlia lay, drowning in her own blood, in the entrance to an alley, all alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONE WEEK EARLIER

An unearthly beautiful figure, sat stiffly in a High School caffeteria somewhere in Alaska. She looked like a pixie, short in stature, with short, dark hair. Her amber colored eyes were far away, vacant. The other beautiful, statue -like teens surrounded her protectively.

A gorgeous male teen, with bronze colored hair was also stilled. He had his head cocked, like he was listening to something no one else could hear. Suddenly, a look of wonder broke over his face, making him even more breathtaking.

Alice Cullen giggled, coming out of her vision. "Finally! After over 300 years! Carlisle's Mate is finally coming!" She said excitedly. Hopping up and down.

"What!" A gorgeous girl exclaimed. Rosalie Cullen was model-worthy. A blond-bombsell. She was known for her gorgeous looks, and bitchy attitude. Her tall, muscular boyfriend, Emmett was simularly dumbfounded.

"Really, Darlin'? Can you explain?" Jasper asked. Alice's Mate was a handsome, blonde, Southern Gentleman. He was an empath, and currently sensing joy, tinged with sadness.

"Carlisle's Mate is in England. We need to go there. I need to call Carlisle." Alice said, reaching for her phone.

"Wait!" Rosalie said, coming closer so as to not be overheard. "Is she a vampire? How do we meet her? We need details!" She whispered harshly.

Alice's face fell, and she became sad. "No. She is a witch. She is going to be on the brink of death one week from today. She will die if Carlisle isn't there to turn her. There is nothing we can do to stop it."


	2. 'If I Had A Dollar'

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**_Warning: Possibly OOC for ALL characters! I haven't read Twilight in over a decade, and this is AU. I will try to stay true to the characters AS I SEE THEM. This is a warning for the whole story!_****_ Religious Themes in this chapter._**

***AN Feel free to skip- You know that moment, when your 18 year old son calls you on the phone and says "Mom? I got a tattoo." No? Is it just me? My oldest son just graduated High School! (I am very proud!) But now, as he is an 'adult' (yeah, right!) I have to sit back and watch him be stupid. It's driving me a little crazy! End rant. Thanks for that!**

Chapter 2

"What do you mean, there's nothing we can do to stop it? If we know she is dying a week from today, surely we can change it!" Rosalie exclaimed. As much as she wanted Carlisle to have his Mate, she would not force this life on anyone.

"Death takes you when you are meant to die, unless we intervene. We may save her from dying _that day, in that way_, but she will still die shortly thereafter. This is the only way we will be able to get Carlisle there in time to save her. The other times, she is killed in a warded area. We would not be able to get to her in time." Alice said, grimly.

Emmett tried to lighten the mood. "Let's skip class, and go tell him! You know Carlisle has been becoming more withdrawn everyday. We need to let him know he'll be getting laid soon!" He said excitedly.

Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Don't be so vulgar, you crass Neanderthal!" She said, disgustedly.

Emmett pouted outrageously, rubbing his head for effect. "Aww, baby! I thought you loved it when I went all cave man?" Emmett said, grinning wickedly. He ducked, and ran, dodging Rosalie's smacks, and outraged cries.

The others looked on indulgently, seeing Emmett's attempt for what it was. No matter how happy they were for their Coven Leader, 'Father', and Mentor, a woman was, essentially, about to die. She was about to leave her life behind, and become the Mate to a Vampire. It was a solemn occasion, as well as a happy one.

"Let's go, you goof. Carlisle has waited long enough." Edward said. He was genuinely happy for his Sire, but he couldn't help being a little envious. He had not been waiting as long as Carlisle, but he had waited a _long_ time for a Mate. He might be over a hundred years old, but his body was frozen at the peak of a seventeen year old's hormonal desires. He had been a virgin for over a century, and it was taking a toll!

The others thought he was a prude, but he wasn't. He had sexual urges, he just had no outlet for them. Edward was a product of his time. Sex before marriage was completely taboo. He, of course, knew of weak men, who visited brothels, or consorted with loose women. The thought of laying with a scarlett woman, and then one day laying with his wife, made him cringe in disgust. He would not, could not, do it.

These days, sex was for enjoyment, there was no meaning behind it. Such a Sacred, intimate act, had been practically downgraded to a sport! It was outrageous to his moral standards, and he would not participate in those acts. This, understandably, left him extremely frustrated. Not finding a Mate, was leaving him at the end of his tether! Maybe Carlisle finding his Mate was a sign. Maybe his own was right around the corner.

The drive to the Hospital was about 15 minutes. (It prrobably _should_ have taken 30- 35, but hey, who's counting?) They talked over the logistics when they realised this meant another move. "We just got here a year ago!" Rosalie griped.

"And you love it so much you would keep Carlisle away from his Mate?" Edward snapped, annoyed by Rosalie's constant bitchiness and complaining.

"Of course not!" She snapped back, glaring at Edward.

"Guys, we're here." Jasper said, sending calming waves throughout the Jeep. "Let's focus on Carlisle. This will come as a shock to him. We need to be supportive."

Carlisle Cullen was immediately aware of the presence of his 'children'. He sighed. If he could physically manage it, he thought he would be one of the most exhausted men _cough_ 'alive' _cough_. Why were they cutting school again? If he had a dollar for every phone call he had received, from every school they had attended, he would never need to make another penny in his immortal life!

He quickly left his office, and passed the Nurses Station. He felt their hungry eyes trace his deceptively gorgeous form, and cringed internally. 'If he had a dollar for every time he was asked out, ogled, or outright propositioned, they could probably feed the world's hungry!' He thought, wryly.

Throughout his over four hundred years of existance, he admitted he had been weak on occasion. He had had three, meaningless affairs during his long life - each time with a vampire. He wasn't proud of it- in fact, he was ashamed. He had already failed his Mate, before even meeting her! If Edward was a product of his time, Carlisle was, even moreso. He knew he had sinned against his future Mate, his future wife. He had made his peace with God on the subject. Now, he would have to make piece with _her_.

He would just have to meet her first! Sometimes, when he was dark with despair, he thought he would never meet his Mate. Maybe she didn't exist. Maybe he had lost his chance, due to his weakness. Maybe, he did not deserve her. He still turned to God in his despair, even if no one else understood it. His beliefs had somewhat changed over time. He believed in a loving, forgiving God, not the fire and brimstone version of his father.

Since becoming a supernatural creature, his view on them had changed as well. He did not believe that they were all created by the Devil, or were all evil beings. He believed people, beings, should be judged by their actions alone. Just like there were good and evil people, there were good and evil vampires. That was the same for other creatures - Veela, Centaurs, even Werewolves. Did this belief make him naive? Many other vampires thought so. Carlisle, however, did not care. He was happy with his own beliefs, he did not try to push them onto others.

He was rattled back to the subject of his family, when he heard his 'Nephew' Edward, at the front desk, asking for him.

"Is Dr Cullen Busy? It's somewhat of a Family Emergency." Edward said, causing Carlisle to start slightly. What had happened? had Jasper slipped? Carlisle wondered. Edward heard his thoughts, and knew he was close.

"Oh! Let me page him.." The Receptionist started, reaching for the phone.

"That's not necessary, Mary. I'm right here. What's going on, Edward?" He asked. Too quiet for a human to hear he asked: "Has someone slipped?"

"No." Edward said quietly, causing Carlisle to relax, slightly. "Can I talk to you outside? You know Jasper hates Hospitals." Edward said, smiling ironically.

"Of course. Mary, can you let them know I am temporarily unavailable?" Carlisle said, already headed for the door.

"Oh, yes Dr Cullen!" Mary said, happy to be of service to the handsome, single, Doctor. Just as she started to think of other ways to serve the Doctor, Edward was treated to the thoughts of the woman on her knees, servicing a moaning Carlisle. He cleared his throat, trying to get the image out of his head.

"What's going on, Edward? If no one slipped, what is the emergency?" Carlisle said, approaching the Jeep the other's were inside.

"We're going to England! We _have_ to be there before this time next week!" Alice said, bouncing up and down.

Carlisle was nonplussed. England? She had obviously had a vision, but what about?

"What is this about, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Instead of Alice, Edward grabbed his shoulder, looking right into his kind, amber eyes.

"It's your Mate, Carlisle. She is going to be attacked. You must be there to save her, or she is going to die, and you'll lose her forever." He said, gravely.

If he was not a vampire, he might have fainted! His Mate! After all this time? God was surely smiling on him. Giving him another chance.

"Attacked? What? Can't we save her life?" He said, after realising what Edward had said. He wanted his Mate. Desperately. Completely. With every fiber of his being. He did not, however, want her to die needlessly. What if she had a family? His heart clenched. A husband? Children? No. He had to try to save her life, before changing her.

"There is no way, Carlisle. I have Seen it. She is a Witch. If we save her life that night, she will still be killed within a month. All scenerios include her being surprise attacked by the same man. He is a former friend. I think he wanted to marry her? It's not clear. Any other day, he kills her at her own home, or at another warded location. We would not get to her in time to change her, and she dies every time. This is the only way." Alice said, rubbing Carlisle's arm consolingly.

Carlisle was a huge mix of emotion, and Jasper actually whimpered. The anger, hope, pity, desire and longing coming off of him was sharp and caustic. The anger was the most shocking to Jasper. He understood. His Mate was about to be essentially murdered by a friend. He just did not think Carlisle had it in him.

"Ok." Carlisle said, taking command. "Here's the plan..."


	3. Lying In The Hands Of God

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**_Warning: Mild violence, bad language._**

Chapter 3

Carlisle ran as fast as he could in the direction of Alice's vision. The last week had been extremely hectic, and he was glad they could not sleep. If sleep had been required, they never would have gotten it all done.

They had left Anchorage in a rush. Carlisle had given the Hospital as close to the truth as possible. He said that his Fiance in England had been attacked, and it didn't look good. He did not want them to have wait to see if he would be back before looking for a replacement, he told them. The looks on the Female staff member's faces when they found out he was taken were comical.

He had removed the teenagers from school, and packed up the house. They had left for England the next day. They already owned a large, secluded home in Exeter, so they settled there. The only thing they had changed so far, was to add soundproofing to the Master Suite.

Turning was an excruciatingly painful process, and they couldn't afford for anyone to overhear her scream, and call the Authorities. Emmett had made it a point to let him know that that would be dead useful for privacy later, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously. (It was a definite perk, that's for sure.)

They decided to leave the rest of house alone, so his Mate could have an input into the decor. The girls had been excited, gathering swatches of fabric and paint chips to share with their soon to be Coven member.

As a group, they had decided that only Carlisle and Edward would go to retrieve his Mate. She would be covered in blood according to Alice, and him and Edward had medical training allowing them to withstand the temptation of it to an extent.

The only thing that Carlisle knew about his Mate was that she was a witch. That was somewhat of a blessing, and a curse.

A blessing, because they would not have to introduce her to the supernatural. She already knew vampires existed, so he could hopefully explain to her that she was his Mate before he turned her. (If she was conscious.)

It could also be a curse, because most Magicals were bigoted against what they called 'Creatures'. They were thought to be nothing more than slavering beasts to the majority of Wizardkind. There was always a chance that if she knew what was happening, she would want to die instead of being turned. If that was the case, he would hold her hand while she faded, and probably wish he could follow. No matter how much it would break him, he would let her choose if possible.

A block away, the smell of blood became overwhelming. Oddly, she did not smell like food to Carlisle. Instead, the scent of her intoxicated his senses. She smelled like tangerines and honeysuckle, with an underlying spice. She smelled like sunshine to him. Like the summers he spent as a boy, innocently traipsing through fields, and laying in the sun's warmth.

"My God. She can't have much blood left in her body, Carlisle! The scent is too strong." Edward exclaimed, reeling from the amazing aroma coming from ahead. To Edward, she smelled fruity and spicy - delicious. He stopped taking in his unnecessary breaths, to stifle his reaction.

The sight of her lying in that alleyway would be etched on both of their minds forever. She was laying in an ever expanding pool of blood, the white of her neck almost obscene next to the scarlett of her life force. She was clutching at her throat, trying to put pressure against the wound. It was a futile attempt.

Even collapsed in a dirty alley, a puppet with it's strings cut, Carlisle and Edward were struck by her beauty. She was a study in contrasts. White skin, black hair, blue silk, and the red of her parted lips. Red blood on the pavement. Red bubbles escaping her mouth- red, red, red.

It was her eyes that stood out the most, however. She must have heard them approach, as her eyes snapped to Carlisle's, stopping him cold. He had never seen such an arresting color on a person before. They were the green of spring, the freshness of new life, new beginings. He hated that they would change after her turning. Such a waste.

"Miss? My name is Carlisle Cullen. Can you hear me?" He asked, approaching carefully. She had already been attacked once, he didn't want to scare her.

She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a gurgle. Her eyes were quickly losing focus, he had to hurry.

"Quickly, Carlisle! Bite her!" Edward said, urgency in his voice.

"I have to give her the choice, Edward! I won't trap her." Carlisle said, gripping her limp hand. "I am a vampire, and you are my Mate. I am going to turn you if don't object. You are dying."

"She is relieved. She knew she had a vampire Mate, just not who. Do it before it is too late, Carlisle! Her skin is getting cold." Edward exclaimed, grabbing her other hand.

"I am so sorry." Carlisle whispered, then leaned over to her exposed shoulder. He bit down, his fangs piercing her soft skin. He moaned at the sensation, and got a small burst of her blood in his mouth. He couldn't help but swallow it.

He quickly injected her with his venom, the feral part of him purring that she would soon take on his own scent partially. This would be seen as a claim, a warning. Staking his other claim would have to wait for now.

She didn't make a sound at the pain, surprising him greatly. He _knew_ that the venom he had injected her with felt like acid in her veins. How could she stand it?

"She's had worse, Carlisle. She was just thinking it was less painful than basilisk venom." Edward said, slightly dumbfounded. How on Earth had she been bitten by a basilisk?

"What?! Nevermind, we need to get her back to the house as quickly as possible." Carlisle said, gathering her body into his arms. It felt amazing to hold his Mate in his arms for the first time.

They started running full tilt to the house, and were close when Edward gasped loudly, making him stumble.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, continuing to run.

"Shit! I just heard her name from her thoughts! This could be bad. _Really bad_." Edward said, looking her over more closely.

Carlisle growled at him, surprising them both. "Why? What is her name?" He asked, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Dahlia Potter. Your Mate is Dahlia Potter."


	4. Scars

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**I****MPORTANT NOTE:_ My vampires are somewhat different than the canon Twilight vamps. 1.They have fangs 2. They are not as marble like as described in Twilight. They are kind of a mix between Twilight vampires, (they still sparkle) and True Blood's vampires. The main reason for this is if they were like granite statues all the time, is their penis always erect? (Talk about a hard-on!) They feel more human to the touch (except temperature) but they still make a huge sound when they collide. If you scratched their back, however, it doesn't sound like nails on a chalk board, or rocks scraping together. It wouldn't make a mark, or hurt them either. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but this is my headcanon. To kill one, you still dismember and burn it. Feel free to pretend they are canon if desired!_**

**WARNING: Edward will be a little bit of a pervert. There will be an unrequited crush on Dahlia from Edward, and he is still as creepy as canon Edward. (Nothing but love, Eddy, but you are a stalker!)**

Chapter 4

"Dahlia Potter. Your Mate is Dahlia Potter." Edward said, furrowing his brow.

"As in: The Girl Who Lived?" Carlisle said, shocked.

"Ironic title now, right?" Edward said without thinking.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. "This is not a laughing matter! The Wizards could kill us for this! Let's just get her home for now. We shouldn't be out in the open." He said, disturbed. He was still excited to have his Mate, -such a fierce, strong, beautiful woman! But he knew the fallout could be disasterous for his family. For _all_ vampires, actually.

They made it to the back door of the house, and were met by Alice and Rosalie.

"Poor thing! Look at all that blood. I sent Jasper to hunt until we get her cleaned up. She will be stunning, Carlisle! You will be so happy!" Alice said, smiling widely.

"Her _friend_ did this?" Rosalie said, aghast. She had stopped breathing when she first smelled the blood. She just didn't expect there to be so _much_ of it!

"Completely ruined her dress, too! What a shame." Alice said, looking at the blood-soaked garment in dismay.

"Rose, can you run a tub of water? Most of the blood has dried, and it is adhering to her skin. We will need to undress her, and wash her off." Carlisle said.

"Why is she so quiet? She _is _turning, right?" Rosalie asked. The silence was only broken by occasional whimpers.

"Yes, she is. Apparently, she has had worse pain, according to her thoughts." Edward said, uncomfortable with the thought of undressing the beautiful witch.

"What? That's awful!" Alice exclaimed, looking at the writhing form in Carlisle's arms. "Carlisle? Maybe Rosalie and I should bathe her without help? She might not be comfortable being undressed by you yet." She said, quietly.

"What? Why? I am a Doctor, and her Mate." He said, perplexed.

Alice wondered how to state this delicately. She heard Edward gasp, and gave him a stern look. "Carlisle. She has never been naked in front of a man before. She knew someone was waiting for her, so she waited for _you_." She said, giving him a pointed look.

Carlisle stilled. The beast inside him purred in satisfaction that his Mate was untouched, and he had to push that part back, forcibly. "Alright." He said, voice high. He cleared his throat. "Okay. Please make note of any area I may need to look at. The wound on her neck is closing. By the time she is bathed, it should have healed more. Let me go start the water." He said, running his hand through her raven curls.

Carlisle reluctantly handed Dahlia over to Rosalie, and ran into the master bathroom.

"I really hope she isn't upset about being turned. She can't be older than 23." Rosalie said. She was going to have to give up any dreams of children, just like her and Alice.

"She knew she had a vampire as a Mate. Carlisle gave her the choice whether to be turned or die. She was relieved that Carlisle found her." Edward said.

They entered the Master Suite, and Alice saw that Carlisle had laid one of his silk pajama shirts on the bed for her to wear. "I know you got her her own clothes, girls, but I thought the silk may feel good against her skin when she wakes. Did you get underthings?" Carlisle asked. He had not really looked at what they had bought for Dahlia.

"Yes. They are in those two drawers." Alice said, pointing them out. Rosalie and Alice took Dahlia into the bathroom, and shut the door. It was awkward trying to undress a person who was essentially dead weight, but they managed.

Edward tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop both women's thoughts about Dahlia's injuries (and thus her nude body) from being projected into his mind. He watched in his minds' eye, as her scarred body was unveiled. She had obviously fought in a war. She had a long scar down her left arm, that looked like it came from a knife. A large gouge mark on her shoulder, and a lightning bolt above her heart. There were other scars, including her iconic lightning bolt on her forehead- but they were faded.

Alice gasped as the whip marks on her back were uncovered. Hopefully they would all disappear once she was turned, but she was beautiful either way. As they took off her bra, Edward was caught by the sight of her dark pink nipples. He sucked in an unnecessary breath, and ran out of the house, to get away from those private images. He should _not_ see her naked at all, but especially before her own Mate! He felt horribly guilty that he had, and that the sight had aroused him.

"Is everything alright in there?" Carlisle asked anxiously. He was pacing. His Mate was right next door! He didn't like her being out of his sight, not immediately after finding her!

Alice was rinsing the blood off of Dahlia in the large shower before putting her into the tub. Rosalie bit her lip. "She has a lot of scars, Carlisle. Some appear to be marks from a belt. They are all up and down her back." She said, quietly.

"WHAT!" Carlisle exclaimed, almost tearing the door to the bathroom off of the hinges. He entered the room, and then turned around quickly. He had caught a flash of pale skin, and remembered what Alice said earlier. "Sorry. I shouldn't have barged in. I'll go." Carlisle said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

He went into the hallway, and waited until the girls told him it was safe to come back. She was writhing on the bed, dressed in the light blue, silk, pajama top. She looked beautiful in his clothes, and his bed. Alice was brushing out her ebony curls, while Rosalie looked on. Every once in a while, Dahlia would whimper, or moan in pain. Carlisle winced in sympathy. He remembered the agony of turning. What did it say about her life, that this horrible pain was bearable to her? He vowed to protect her from now on. To love her, and give her the world.

Rosalie handed Carlisle the jewelry Dahlia had been wearing. A magnificent emerald and saphire choker, earings and a bracelett. He had to be holding a hundred thousand dollars worth of jewels in his hands.

"She has excellent taste, Carlisle. Her gown was gorgeous, and the jewelry is beautifully made." Rosalie said.

"Thank you both for your help. I am staying with her until she wakes. Why don't you go and let the others know it is safe to come back?" He said, sitting next to the bed, and clutching Dahlia's hand.

The girls left the room, giving Carlisle some much needed privacy. Once they were gone, he placed his forehead down on her hand, and placed a kiss on the tips of her fingers. If Carlisle was physically capable, tears would have been falling down his cheeks. The reality of him FINALLY having found his Mate was just hitting him. Even with all of the obstacles in their way, he wouldn't change it for the world. They would be happy. He would make sure of it.


	5. Memories

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!****_Warning: Scenes of violence, flashbacks of child abuse._**

Chapter 5

Carlisle was still sitting beside Dahlia several hours later. Jasper and Emmett had returned home, and Jasper was especially disturbed by how quiet her turning was. He had been present for many turnings, and he had never heard of one where there were no screams of pain. Due to his empathy, Carlisle had asked him to be in the house as she turned, so he could let him know if something was wrong. Jasper had, of course, agreed. It may be hard on him, but Carlisle had given him a home and a family. He would do whatever he could to reassure him.

Edward was having his own issues with her turning. A few moments ago, she had started having flashbacks. This was probably caused by the pain she was in right now. Either way, Dahlia Potter had apparently had a rough life, and the pain was causing memories to surface.

**_FLASHBACK-_**

_She was so cold, and scared. The darkness of the small space closed in on her, causing her breathing to quicken. Why was she here? Where were her Mummy and Daddy? Padfoo and Mooey? Was she a bad girl? Is that why they left her?_ _Dahlia rubbed her sore tummy with her tiny hands. She was so hungry. Her stomach ached, and her mouth was dry. Her bottom was dirty and uncomfortable, a painful rash starting to form due to the overflowing diaper she was wearing. She cried out. Hoping someone other than the mean lady came._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__Another scene, a couple of years later._

_Dahlia is sleeping fitfully in her cubbard, when she was yanked out harshly by her Uncle.__"Little freak! Your freakishness cost me my promotion! I'll teach you to not bother normal people!" He screamed in her face, spittle flying. His breath smelled sour, and she knew she was in for a beating when he smelled like that._ _Dahlia braced herself for the blows from his belt._

_She wouldn't cry this time, she vowed. Tears only made it worse. Crying never helped her before, and it wouldn't start now. Vernon ripped off her shirt, and forced her to grab onto the post of the stair railing. The sound of the belt cutting through the air was almost worse than the impact. He continued to beat her with the belt, harder each time. Dahlia bit her lip bloody to keep from crying out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__Dahlia was eleven years old. She was tiny for her age, too short and too thin. No one seemed to notice. She was staring at a large, ornate mirror. A man with a misshapened head behind her, holding her at wand point. "**What do you see, Potter?**" A hissing voice inquired. The voice was not coming from the man's mouth._

_Dahlia looked at the mirror. She was older, and more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. A tall, gorgeous, blonde man stood behind her, his arms around her waist. He looked at her like her father looked at her mother in the pictures Hagrid gave her. Like she hung the moon and stars, both. The older Dahlia raised her hand. In it was a blood red stone. She winked at her younger self, and Dahlia felt a weight settle into her skirt pocket._

**_"Well? What do you see, girl?" _**_The man asked, digging his wand into her neck. Her head exploded in pain, and she put her hand over her famous scar._

_"I see myself as Head Girl, holding the quidditch cup." She said, inching away from him._

_**"She lies! She has the Stone! Grab her!"** The voice yelled, causing the man to lurch at her, and wrap his hands around her neck. They both screamed as pain exploded across their bodies._

_Dahlia's head felt like it was cracking open, a burning pain spreading throughout her body. Quirrel was screaming, his hands smoking and crumbling to dust. She took the only chance she had, grabbing his screaming face and pushing all the magic she had at him. She watched his body fall in on itself, crumbling to dust and sand in her hands. She collapsed, pain shooting through her body like electricity._

_Dahlia Potter was eleven years old. She was tiny for her age, too short and too thin. Dahlia Potter was eleven years old when she killed a man for the first time. No one seemed to notice._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A huge creature thrashed in front of a terrified little girl. She was covered in dirt and slime, her chest heaving in exertion and terror. She held the heavy sword up with her shaking arms, and plunged it straight up into the enormous snake's mouth._

_A sharp fang pierced her tender flesh, and she stumbled next to the dead creature's head.__ Pain unlike any she ever felt started slowly in her right arm. The burning pain of acid was racing through her veins, the cloying aftertaste of poison in her throat. Tom Riddle was taunting her, but she couldn't hear a word he said. Pain had taken over all of her senses._

_Bile rose in her throat at the thought, but she knew what she had to do. She yanked the fang out of her arm, releasing a gush of black ichor and dark blood. Fawkes returned, and started crying on her wound, but she kept moving. She crawled across the ground, and thrust the fang through the diary. She lay down on the dirty floor of the Chamber of Secrets, her cheek resting on the cold floor, and waited to die._ _She always knew she would die as she had lived- alone._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__Dark, inhuman figures figures floated around her and her only link left to her parents. Her Godfather had passed out, and she was once again left alone to fight for her life. The cold seeped over her body, so fridgid a frost was forming on the ground. Dahlia's breath was visible as she tried the spell. "EXPECTO PAT-" She started, then was pushed into her own personal Hell._

_**"Lily! It's him! Take Dahlia and run! I'll hold him off." **Her father shouted bravely as the door burst open. He didn't even have his wand. Things blurred as they ran up the steps, her Mother's hair a red streak obscuring her vision._

_Lily Potter placed her daughter in her crib, and cradled her chubby cheeks in her shaking hands. **"Oh, Dahlia. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be strong. Be brave."**_ _Lily said, tears falling down her cheeks.__The door exploded inward, showing the monster out of a nightmare._

_Voldemort was pale, complexion waxen, eyes red as blood._ _**"Stand aside." **Voldemort said, wand pointing at her heart._

_**"Not Dahlia! Please! Take me instead!"** Lily begged, blocking Voldemort's view of her baby._

_**"Stand aside, you silly girl!"** He snarled, raising his wand._

_**"No! Please. Not my baby! Kill me instead!"** Lily pleaded, knowing it was in vain._

_**"Very well. Avada Kedavra!" **A green light flashed, and Lily Potter collapsed, lifeless to the floor._

_Dahlia watched her Mother fall, and cried out. Her pudgy hand reaching through the slats on her crib towards her body._ _A__nother green flash from Voldemort, and her head exploded in agony. She fell against the crib, blood running into her eyes. She screamed, but there was no one to answer. She was left alone._

_The cold from the Dementors was even closer, and Dahlia opened her eyes. A whithered, putrid face was inches from her own, the black skin was cracked, it's mouth wide open._ _She was dizzy, on the verge of collapse. She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye, the ghostly form of her father's animagus form charging through the dementors. She fell to the ground, finally safe- for now._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ Edward was holding his head, lost in the images as they grew faster and more violent. Jasper had been frozen in horror from the pain and emotion coming from the small woman upstairs.

_Flash-_

_She was flying around a dragon, when the barbed tail gouged her shoulder._

_Flash-_

_She was tied to a headstone, as a short man sliced her with a knife._

_Flas__h- _

_She was writhing in agony, as Voldemort tortured her. The burning pain of thousands of knives stabbing her all at once._

_Flash-_

_Dahlia was writing, carving the words into the back of her hand. **I must not tell lies.**_

_Flash-_

_Sirius was falling into a dark void, a black veil fluttering behind him. Strong arms kept her from following. Her fingers still tingled from brushing against the fabric._

_Flash-_

_She was streaming fire from her wand, fighting off inferi that had her surrounded._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward felt himself being picked up, and felt the wind around his face. Soon, the only thoughts he could hear were Alice's frantic thoughts about Jasper, who was unmoving and sitting next to him on the ground. Emmett was smacking his back, trying to get his attention.

"What happened, bro?" Emmett asked, waving a hand in his face.

Edward sucked in an unneeded breath. "It was horrible. She was having flashbacks. So much _pain and suffering_. I don't... I don't know how she survived." Edward said, shaken.

Jasper had his head in his hands. The hurt, the loneliness, anger, determination and pure agony that he had gotten from Carlisle's Mate (and Edward) was paralizing.

"All I know, is that lady deserves a break. We need to be welcoming when she wakes. We are gonna be her family." He said to the group.

"You are absolutely right, sweetheart. We will be the best family we can be." Alice said, determined.


	6. Signs of Waking

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

Chapter 6

In London, all Hell was about to break loose. Neville and Luna had realised that Dahlia was gone, but she had forgotten her bag on the table. Neville tried to catch her at the apparition point, but was knocked over by a running Ron Weasley as he headed towards it. He was white as a sheet, and he had what looked like blood spattered on the hand that held his wand out.

Neville reached out, grasping his arm. "Ron! What on Earth -" He gasped out, only to be interrupted.

"I killed her! I didn't mean to, but I did. She's dead!" He exclaimed, then burst into tears.

"WHAT? _Who?" _Neville said urgently, shaking Ron's sobbing form.

"Dahlia. I killed Dahlia!" He sobbed, collapsing to the ground.

Neville sucked in a shocked breath, then shouted: "Incarcerous!" He took off in the direction that Ron came from, afraid of what he would find. He thought he saw movement out of the side of his eye, but he couldn't be sure. He arrived at the mouth of the alley, and what he saw shocked him.

The moonlight was shining on a large puddle. But what he hoped was water, was actually blood. There was so _much_ of it. He thought, nauseous. What made his own blood run cold, was what was lying in it.

He would recognise that wand anywhere.

Neville pulled out his wand, and cast the Patronus Charm. He tried not to think about how Dahlia was the one who taught it to him. "Kingsley. Come quick to the apparition point. Bring some Aurors. Dahlia... Dahlia is injured, possibly worse, and is now missing." He said, sending it off. If that was Dahlia's blood, could she have survived losing that much? 'No.' He thought. 'Not unless she received a few blood replenishers immediately.'

The question remained; Where was Dahlia Potter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dahlia Potter thought she was hallucinating when she first laid eyes on her Mate. He was beautiful, and obviously a good person- er, vampire- since he refused to turn her without consent. None of these facts helped her handle the pain of turning, unfortunately.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. They were right. Dahlia wished it wasn't so, but painful memories had taken over her mind.

Eventually, the pain lessoned. Darkness gathered at the edges of her mind. Her body stilled, and her heartbeat slowed. The comforting grip that had been on her hand tightened, and she knew it was time. Time to start over. Time for a new life. Time to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle was sure, if he was still human, his heart would be racing. He had sat and watched, as the already beautiful face of his Mate became more flawless, unearthly. Her unruly hair smoothed out into loose curls, and the scars that were visible outside of her clothes faded to nothing.

Her heart was stuttering, and he gripped her hand harder. It finally ceased it's struggle, and halted for the last time. Carlisle bowed his head, and asked God to forgive him for being selfish enough to keep this beautiful woman from her just rewards.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were blocking the door and windows- just in case she tried to make a break for it. Carlisle was staring at her beautiful face, waiting.

When Dahlia's eyes snapped open, Carlisle was shocked. Her eyes were still a captivating emerald green, only darker than before. She sucked in an unneeded breath, and scooted back quickly against the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. You are safe, here. I am Carlisle Cullen. Do you remember meeting me?" Carlisle said awkwardly. After all this time, his Mate was _FINALLY_ here, and he didn't know what to say.

Dahlia smiled slightly at the handsome man. "It was rather memorable, yes." She said, causing Emmett to snort.

Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "Yes, it was. Um... introductions!" He said, and started introducing his family. "You met Edward briefly." He said, pointing him out. Edward received a beautiful smile, that would have had him blushing, if capable. "This big guy is Emmett. His Mate Rosalie, is beside him. Then we have Alice and Jasper. They are also Mates." Carlisle said, as each of them waved or nodded to Dahlia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Dahlia Potter." She said. Then she started rubbing her throat.

"Oh! Pardon my lack of manners. You must be so thirsty. We should get you dressed, then take you hunting. We only eat animals." He rambled, causing Jasper and Emmett to stifle their chuckles.

Dahlia then noticed what she was wearing, and covered her bare legs quickly. "Who... who cleaned me up?" She asked nervously.

"Alice and Rosalie did. Certainly not me. I have never seen you naked, before. I am a Doctor, so if I _had _seen, it wouldn't be a bad thing- but I didn't!" Carlisle said, digging himself a deeper hole with every word uttered.

Emmett and Jasper couldn't hold it in any longer, and started laughing at their esteemed leader acting like a 15 year old boy, trying to talk to a hot girl.

"Ok, Carlisle. She gets it. Me and Rosalie bought you some new clothes, Dahlia. They are in the walk in closet, and that dresser. You might want to wear something that washes easily. We will leave you to dress, now. Come on, boys." Alice said, and waved everyone out. "By the way, Dahlia. Welcome to the family." She said, smiling brightly, then she closed the door behind her.

For the first time since she awakened, she looked around the room. She could see every dust particle, and hear every noise within a wide radius. 'That will take some getting used to.' She quickly looked through the drawers, finding a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. She also pulled out a bra. The two drawers of lingerie, held pieces designed for comfort, and sexy pieces for 'other things'.

She quickly dressed herself, then went to put her hair back in a ponytail. She stopped cold at her reflection. She had been pretty before (after much trial and error after the war) but right now, she was gorgeous. Her hair looked even darker against her paler skin, laying gently in loose curls.

Her lips were plumper, more pouty, and had darkened to a deep mauve. Her cheekbones were more prominant, her eyelashes darker and longer. More amazingly, her scar was gone. The scar that had defined her for her entire life was simply not present. It was a surreal thought.

Dahlia started looking her body over, shocked to discover all of her scars were gone. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair, putting it up in a messy bun. She slipped on a pair of shoes from the closet, after goggling slightly at the huge wardrobe and large selection of shoes in there. (She was a shoe person herself, so she understood the temptation to buy numerous pairs, but she _knew_ for a _fact_ that some of the heels in that closet were a thousand dollars a pair!) 'Was that all for me?' She wondered dazedly.

She looked around for her wand, but didn't see it. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, looking around frantically. The door crashed open, and Carlisle came barging in.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" He said in panic.

"My wand! Did you see it? Is it here?" Dahlia asked, voice anxious.

"No. I never saw it. I just picked you up, and ran. I know Edward didn't grab it either. I'm sorry." He said, upset he didn't think about it before. "Will you still have your magic after turning?" He asked gently. He really didn't know much about what happened when a Witch was turned.

Dahlia sat on the end of the bed, stopping her frantic search. "I did a lot of research when I found out I was a vampire's Mate. Whether you keep your magic or not depends on your power levels. All Wizards and Witches are born with a Personal Power Level. The highest level are the Mages. There have only been four Mages born in the last two centuries." She said, as Carlisle listened in facination.

"Albus Dumbledore was one, Gellert Grindelwald another. The last two born were Tom Marvolo Riddle -AKA Lord Voldemort- and... me." She said, with a shy grin.

"Wow. So, what does keeping your magic mean for yourself? Will the Wizarding World support you as a vampire? I am somewhat afraid that my turning you may cause a war between vampires and wizards. I wouldn't change it, but I am concerned for our family." Carlisle said, taking hold of her hand.

Dahlia felt terror at the prospect, and it wasn't far-fetched. Wizards as a group are generally xenophobic, bigoted arseholes. Dahlia had seen that over and over first hand. If wizard kind found out she was changed, she had no doubt they would turn against her in a heartbeat. (Parseltongue, anyone?) They would also declare war on creatures. She could see it happening so easily.

There was only one way to avoid that scenerio. They could never find out.

"Dahlia Potter has to die. There is no other way." Dahlia said, putting her head in her hands.

Carlisle scooted closer slowly, and put his arm around her shoulders in comfort. He felt helpless, but at least he could offer comfort.

Little did they know, Dahlia Potter was already considered dead in Wizarding Britain.

Her killer, Ronald Weasley, was in a holding cell awaiting trial.


	7. Hunting, Running, And Other Pleasures

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!****Warning: Bad language, descriptions of violence.**** Some explicit content (tame for me, but still explicit).**

Chapter 7

Carlisle watched in awe as Dahlia brought down a doe. She was reluctant at first, but finally ceded to reason. There were not many large mammals in England. In fact, they would not be able to stay in the country long, using up all the local wildlife would cause problems.

The way Dahlia filled out those blue jeans was sinful, and she looked so sexy hunting. Carlisle was having to push his vampire instincts down, constantly. His vampire wanted to claim Dahlia as his own. The man part of Carlisle did too, but he also wanted to give her time to get to know him before the primal sex started. It was just manners, really.

"Good job!" Carlisle said as she finished her meal. "You did great for a first timer." He said, smiling at her. She only had a little blood on her chin. He wanted to lick it off.

"Thank you. Can we... talk?" Dahlia asked, bashfully.

"Of course! I want to get to know you as much as possible." Carlisle said.

Dahlia was uncomfortable, already. Her face would be on _fire_ if she was still able to blush. "Do you... not find me attractive?" Dahlia asked, afraid of the answer.

Carlisle had never been more shocked. "What? Of course I find you attractive! You were beautiful before you even turned, now you are stunning. Absolutely gorgeous, seriously." He said. "Why would you think that?"

Dahlia bit her lip, tasting the spilt blood from her meal. She quickly licked her lips, and wiped her chin clean. "It's just... I read about vampire Mates- as many books as I could find- and they all said that once a vampire meets their Mate, they feel an irresistable urge to 'claim them'. You haven't even tried to kiss me. I just assumed you were not attracted to me." She said, haltingly.

"_Dahlia_. You have _no idea_ how hard I am fighting against my vampire nature. I am amazed and humbled that you are my Mate. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or forced in any way. I know... I know you are a virgin. Alice is a seer, and she saw that you would feel upset if I helped undress you when we got here. I will not pressure you, Dahlia." Carlisle said, cupping her cheek.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means more to me than you could possibly understand. I always wanted to be married before I had sex, but I know that's not possible anymore. I would, however, like to know you better. A kiss would be a nice start." Dahlia said, leaning into his touch.

The thought of kissing his Mate had his vampire side whining in want. After the desperate sound left his throat, he moved in closer to her. The scent of tangerines and honeysuckle was making him feel more relaxed, and he moved closer.

Dahlia could feel his unnecessary breath against her lips, and she licked them in anticipation.

Carlisle's lips were plump, and soft. He kissed her gently, restrained. Dahlia made a soft sound of pleasure, and it went straight to Carlisle's cock. He felt her tongue sweep across his bottom lip tentatively, and all his restraint left him. He opened her mouth further with his tongue, sweeping it inside her mouth, then moaning at her taste and the feel of her tongue against his.

Carlisle pulled Dahlia closer, his arms around her waist. He clutched her to his chest, kissing her with all of the pent up desire he felt.

Dahlia was drowning in her first real taste of desire. She had briefly dated Dean Thomas, and then had a brief romance with Victor Krum. She had kissed them both, but only Victor with tongue. Most of their relationship was through letters, long distance. He had been surprisingly smart, and funny.

Before the hunt for horcruxes began, they had mutually broken it off. They both decided they were better as friends. Dahlia had then found out about being someone's Mate, and it had put relationships in perspective. She only wanted the one who was meant for her - no one else.

The lust she was feeling now, was a hundred times more powerful than any she'd previously felt. She could feel herself becoming aroused, and she could _feel_ the proof of Carlisle's desire poking her in the hip. Carlisle was quickly reaching the point of no return, so he pulled away, breaking the kiss. His inner vampire was howling in frustration, but he didn't care. He meant what he said earlier.

"Can you feel how much I want you, Dahlia?" Carlisle asked, groaning in desire.

Dahlia was gasping for unneeded breath, eyes dilated in desire. "Yes. I want you too." She said, panting.

"I'll hold off as long as I can, Doll. I want you to be comfortable with everything we do. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, please tell me, and I will stop immediately." Carlisle said sincerely.

"Thank you. I was saving myself for you. Now that I have found you, I won't hold back for long, I just need a little adjustment time." Dahlia said, then asked "Doll?"

Carlisle was embarrassed. "Sorry. Just a pet name, I won't call you that if it bothers you." He said, contritely.

"No! I, I liked it. No one's ever called me that before." She said, smiling warmly at him.

The waning sun was glinting off of her hair, and her exposed skin sparkled.

"You are _so_ beautiful. I am so lucky you are mine." Carlisle said, pulling her back into his arms. He ran his hand down her cheek, and she kissed his fingers, absently.

"Do you smell that?" Dahlia said, suddenly. "It smells too good to be another deer." She said, moving deeper into Carlisle's arms. "Maybe we should head home?" She said. The smell was tempting, but she had an uncommon will. She didn't feel out of control at all. She likened it to the imperius curse. There was a feeling of 'Do it. You know you want to.' Followed by her own will inserting itself with a 'Why though? I do _not_ want to, so I WON'T.

"There are humans close. Let's go!" Carlisle said in a slight panic. Dahlia didn't seem affected -which was amazing- but he wasn't taking any chances.

He started running, with Dahlia still in his arms. She gripped him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. His erection was still poking her, only this time it was pressed up against her groin. As he ran, it rubbed against her clit, sending waves of pleasure over her.

Carlisle was distracted from their run by the feel of her legs gripping his waist. Her softness and heat was pressed against him, causing his cock to take notice. He groaned as he rubbed against her. It felt _so good_. Dahlia's body temperature was higher than his, and her warmth was very distracting. He stopped once they reached their bedroom. No one else was there.

Dahlia rocked against him, drawing a moan from both of them. He thrust against her in reflex, groaning at the feel of her jeans against his cock. He wished she was wearing something softer, but he was too worked up to care.

"Dahlia? Maybe we should stop." Carlisle said, unconvincingly as he continued to rub against her.

Dahlia was moaning like a porn star, but she didn't care. She was about to come! "Please don't stop! I am about to come." Dahlia gasped, as they continued to thrust against each other.

Carlisle's cock twitched at that declaration, and he renewed his effort to please her. He buried his face in her chest, and wrapped her legs back around his waist. He lay them on the bed, and started rubbing against her with purpose. "God, Dahlia!" Carlisle exclaimed, about to come undone.

The pressure against her clit was relentless, and hearing him exclaim her name was all it took to set her over the edge. "Carlisle! _Oh_!" She screamed, coming hard against him. Her body spasmed in pleasure, making it even sweeter.

Her moans, and the feeling of her against his cock, paired with the friction, caused him to come, spectacularly, in his pants. His moans were loud in his own ears, along with a rushing sound, as the extacy swept through his body. "_Dahlia!_" He whispered against her heaving chest, but with her vampire hearing, she heard it loud and clear. He collapsed against her, spent. The smell of their combined pleasure was in the air, and it made him start to become aroused again. He rolled off of her, startled when she absently waved a hand, and the evidence of their joint spendings disappeared. The scent was still there, their vampire senses too strong.

"Sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Dahlia said, as she cuddled into his side.

"You didn't. Just startled me. Are you ok? Any other newborn vampire, confronted by humans while on their first hunt, would have made them dinner. You have amazing control." He said, admiration in his voice.

"Thank you." She said, and they lay in silence, just enjoying the closeness.

"What are you planning on doing? Will you tell your friends what happened? What about your estate? Did you have a will?" Carlisle asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere.

Dahlia placed a finger over his mouth, causing him to stop rambling questions.

"Don't worry. I had a plan. See, I knew that something might happen to make me change into a vampire. I have a few contengency plans. We need plan C." Dahlia said, nuzzling into Carlisle's neck.

"And what is Plan C?" He asked.

Dahlia bit her lip, looking up at him.

"Well, it goes like this..."


	8. Life Changers

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**Warning: I think I just _broke_ cannon. _Oops?_**

Chapter 8

"Axegrinder? This is Dahlia Potter. Implement Plan C." Dahlia said through her communication mirror. She had called Kreacher earlier, and asked for a few items that would (hopefully) not be missed. Her nifty comm mirror was one of them.

"Ah. We became aware of your 'death' the moment it happened. Your Life Crystal in the archives went dark at approximately 5:50pm. Your Crystal turned red immediately after. Red is for Vampire. If you had lost your magic, you would have been locked out of the Potter Vault, and it would go dormant for 100 years before being absorbed. That would not have happened if you have a Will which disburses the full Assets of your family. As you were previously told, you were automatically disqualified by the Black Family Magic's to be the Head, due to your non-human status. Your Will, however, will be followed. I will send out notices for the Will readings after our discussion. Is there anything else?" Axegrinder asked.

"Yes. I need seven amulets, please. Also, I need access to Blood Lust Potion, and a list of Potions made for vampire use. I will need new paperwork. Birth Certificate, NHS card, school records, medical records, Driver's License, Passport, the muggle works'. Take the fees from the 'vampire fund' I set aside." Dahlia said. "Oh! I need a dual citizenship with the U.S., and the notice for MACUSA immigration." She added, brow crinkled in thought.

"Of course, Miss Potter. What name would you like them in?" The Goblin asked.

"The same name the Potter Will holds." She said, decisively.

"Very Well. Please send your House Elf for the Amulets. I can set you up with the official Gringotts Potion Master. You order through the bank, and it is all anonymous. It costs more, but well, you really have no other choice with your fame. I will send seven Blood Lust potions with your amulets. The paperwork will be ready on the day of the Will reading. I will give it to you at that time." Axegrinder said, while scribbling notes on parchment.

"Thank you for your help, Axegrinder." Dahlia said. "May your gold ever flow." She finished.

"May your gold ever flow, Miss Potter." He said, closing the connection.

Dahlia sat back, thinking about what she was about to do. She was about to cause some great people, a lot of pain. Those Will notices may be the first notification of her 'death'. Either way, she would be hurting them by pretending to be dead. She planned on having Andromeda pulled aside at the Will reading, and requesting that she take a Vow, before having her told of her survival as a vampire.

She was considering doing the same for Luna and Neville. Her only hesitation was about whether it was safe to have so many people in the know.

She had to go to Gringotts, to have her memory of her attack extracted, she remembered. She would do that after getting the Blood Lust potion, she decided. She called for Kreacher, and asked him to pick up the items from the bank. Less than three minutes later, she had seven amulets, and seven bottles of potions.

Edward and his whole family, minus Dahlia, were outside wrestling. They had not heard her conversation, due to the built-in silencing charms on the mirror. As soon as she got off it, however, Edward heard her thinking about gifts she had for them.

Dahlia came outside, and watched them wrestling and rough-housing. She smiled sadly at the picture they made. She had always wanted a family like theirs. Edward and Jasper became aware of her sad feelings and thoughts, and turned towards her. The distraction cost Edward, as he went flying into a nearby boulder. He made an enormous racket as he collided with the stone, and his arm cracked.

Quicker than you could blink, Dahlia was there. She examined his arm quickly, holding it tightly. The scent, and feeling of her so close to him, was making him aroused, causing Jasper to look at him askance.

"Oh! You poor thing. Are you alright?" She asked, as the wrestling came to an end.

"Um. I'm ok. Thanks." Edward said awkwardly, pulling his arm back.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you finish your call to the bank?" Carlisle said, coming up and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, and I come bearing gifts!" She said, trying to keep her mind blank with Occlumency.

They trooped into the living room, and sat on the sofas. The Cullens could all see seven bottles with a rusty-colored liquid inside, and a small box on the coffee table.

"Ok! I know you said you knew about the Magical World, but had never entered it, right?" She asked, getting nods all around. "Well. There have been many advances for vampires through Gringotts Bank. It is run by Goblins, so the people who work for them usually aren't prejudiced about Creatures. They have been working to improve the lives of all creatures. I bought two of their greatest inventions for all of us." Dahlia said, excited.

"Thank you, my dear." Carlisle said, giving her a quick kiss.

Dahlia beamed at him, then finished what she was saying. "These potions are called The Blood Lust Potion." She said.

Jasper and Alice both perked up at that.

"Taken monthly, they control blood lust. The only thing you have to worry about is Singers. All other blood does not bother you. You will feel a burning in the throat when you need to feed. It is slightly expensive, and must be taken monthly, but it is supposed to be worth it." Dahlia said, picking up a bottle of the potion. "It will, no doubt, taste like dirty socks. Most potions do. I think the affect might be worth it, though." She said, then popped off the top of the potion, then chugged it down. She grimaced at the taste, but felt an immediate difference in how she felt. "Definitely dirty socks, but it has helped immensely." She said.

Jasper was amazed. If this worked, it would change everything for him. He was afraid it was too good to be true. Alice grabbed two off the table, and handed him one. "Oh My God! This is amazing! Thank you!" She said, and drank her potion down.

As everyone else thanked Dahlia and took it, Jasper was just staring at his bottle. The thought that this might work was making him feel such a swirl of emotions. The family's amazement was also washing over him. At Alice's urging, he finally drank the potion. The results were instant, and striking.

Jasper felt the tension in his body release for what felt like the first time. He straightened up in his seat, and the pained look on his face smoothed out. He couldn't believe how much better he felt, overall. "Thank you. So much." Jasper said, smiling genuinely for what felt like the first time in a long time.

Dahlia smiled warmly at him. "You are welcome, Jasper." She said, then picked up the box. "This box contains an amulet for each of us." She said, pulling out a gold chain with a ruby-like stone dangling from it. "This allows you to go out in the sun without becoming a disco ball-" She started, causing Emmett to boom out a laugh. "They will also cause you to appear to have aged." She continued, causing them all to gasp.

Carlisle took one from the box, studying it closely. "What do you mean, Doll?" He asked, with cautious excitement.

"Every amulet is charmed to age you one year for every 365 days it senses have passed. They have to be charged yearly with magic, which they do at Gringotts 'for a fee'. They don't _actually_ age you, just give you the appearance of age. They are charmed to be unable to be removed, except by the wearer. They last for 90 years, before they have to be replaced. If you age partway, then want to 'reset' it, that can also be done at Gringotts. They are wickedly expensive, but worth it if you want to stay in one place long enough to make a true home." Dahlia said.

Rosalie knew if she could, she would be crying. She _hated_ moving around all the time. She loathed going through High School year after year. These were life changing gifts for her family. Overcome, she jumped up and hugged Dahlia.

"These are the best gifts we have ever gotten! Thank you so much for including us in your world." She said, with her face buried in Dahlia's neck.

"You are my family, now. I could do no less." Dahlia said, hugging the usually bitchy woman tightly.

"My love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to this family. Thank you." Carlisle said.

The other's couldn't help but agree. This was life changing.

Unbeknownst to them, this was also life changing for a girl that was currently unknown to them. Her name?

Bella Swan.


	9. Plan 'C'

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!****_WARNING: Bad language_**

Chapter 9

Plan C consisted of many parts, yet was relatively simple. The way the Black Family was Chartered, prevented anyone 'non human' from being the Head of the family. As soon as she had been turned, she lost the Black Family Headship. However, she had been human when her Will was made, so it would be followed. The fact that lycanthropy was not heritable, and that Teddy had Black blood meant that he was eligible to become the Lord of Black.

The Potter Family was different. Non- humans were allowed to be Head - but only if there was no other option. Owing to this, plus the fact that it was _her_ _family legacy_, Dahlia had decided to keep it.

This caused the very real problem, however, of _how_ she could keep it without others knowing she was not actually dead. After thinking over the problem, she came up with a relatively simple solution. Dahlia, with the help of the Goblins (paid, of course. These were Goblins after all) had created a new identity for herself.

Looking back on the Potter Family Tapestry, located in a hidden room in Potter Manor, Dahlia had picked the name of a female relative that had 'disappeared' during Grindlewald's reign of terror. It was not a large leap to make that after being turned into a vampire, the lady 'disappeared' from Society.

Since she was a Potter, she would be expected to have the 'Potter looks' about her. She was also able to still Head the Family that way, and keep the ancestral Manor in the family. The Ministry may not like it, but they couldn't stop it. Inheritence matters where decided in the Family Charters alone. No interference was tolerated.

To play the part of her ancestor, she would glamour her eyes light blue. The green was way too noticable. The Goblins would take care of the rest.

So it was, that a week after her turning had completed, Dahlia stepped into Diagon Alley. She was wearing a vintage Chanel dress from the Fifties, in sky blue. This was covered by a long, hooded cloak in dark blue. Her makeup was heavier than normal, and her eyes were a beautiful, clear, cornflower blue. She wore a diamond and saphire pendant that Carlisle had given her. It was his Mother's, and had been in the family for a long time. She also wore a new diamond tennis bracelett that he gave her. She tried to protest that she had caskets of jewels in her vault, but he insisted that it was his prerogative as her Mate, to spoil her.

Many heads turned as she entered The Leaky Cauldron. Dahlia made a striking figure, and even with her hood up, she drew attention. She walked briskly through the pub, making her way to the small courtyard that held the entrance to the Alley proper. Even almost unrecognizable, she still felt exposed. She just wanted to get this over with.

The Alley was very busy. Since the war, the Alley had been rebuilt even better than before. There were new restaurants and other new storefronts. George had reopened WWW, and ran it with the help of Lee Jordan. Somehow, business was still brisk, even after the arrest of Ron. That had been a huge surprise to Dahlia. Apparently he had done what he had always done- failed. Failing at running away was a first for him, however.

Dahlia entered the Bank, and went directly to Axegrinder, who was waiting in the lobby for her. "Madame, right this way. We are just about to seal the doors." He said, ushering her through the double doors to where the Will was being read.

As she entered the room, she took stock of who all was here. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sat over to the side of the room, although Narcissa kept looking over to Andromeda, who was seated in the front row holding Teddy. Teddy was asleep, drool leaking from his mouth, onto her shoulder. He was big for a five year old, and almost dwarfed her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was seated next to Andromeda. Neville and Luna sat next to each other on her other side. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat next to George in the third row, and Hermione sat hidden in the last row.

Curious eyes followed her as she moved to the last seat in the front row, next to Kingsley. Dahlia avoided their eyes, basically ignoring them and their questions.

One more person entered, and then the doors were sealed. Victor Krum and she had dated long distance for three years, and he looked very upset by her death. He avoided Hermione altogether, and sat next to the Malfoys.

"Attention, please!" Axegrinder exclaimed, causing it to go completely silent. "We are here to read, and fulfill, The Last Will and Testament of Dahlia Verity Potter-Black, the Head of the Black and Potter Families. No interruptions will be tolerated. If you insist on disrupting the proceedings, you will be immediately removed from the room." He said sternly, his beady eyes daring them to test his resolve.

"First things first. Lady Potter-Black arrived in our lobby via apparition on the evening of her murder." The Goblin said. This made the Weasleys blanch. "She had apparated in a panic, and only lived long enough to give her memory of the attack, and ask that it be given to Minister Shacklebolt. She was unable to sign an attestation to their veracity with a blood quill, however, she was able to place her hand that was covered in her own blood, on the proper form." He stated gravely, and Dahlia was pretty sure he was greatly enjoying his dramatic turn.

Several people were crying, and Mrs Weasley was sobbing into Arthur's handkerchief.

"Her body was interred, as per her own wishes, in the cemetary at Godric's Hollow. She was placed next to her parents, and the memorial for Sirius Black. Her headstone will appear at midnight tonight, and she asks for a private memorial service, to be held at Hogwarts." Axegrinder continued.

"I will now begin the Reading. At the end, a Goblin will approach you, and take you to a seperate room to receive your bequest. Please remain quiet throughout the Reading.

**_The Last Will and Testament of Dahlia Potter-Black._**

**_I, Dahlia Verity Potter-Black, do swear upon my Magic that I am sound in mind, and body, at the creation of this Will and Testament._**

**_First of all, to Molly and Arthur Weasley, I bequeth 10 thousand galleons. Thank you for treating me like family. I love you both._**

**_To George Weasley, l leave you the book entitled 'Marauder Memories', in the hope you can use this information to create new pranks for the shop. Please label any products created from the book as 'Marauder's Memories'. Keep laughing, George._**

**_To Ron Weasley,_**

This caused a huge, exclaimation of shock in the room.

**_I leave you a 1,000 galleon gift card for Quality Quidditch Supply. We might not be friends anymore, but I appreciated your friendship while I had it. Enjoy the card._**

"Please note that this item is null and void, due to his involvement in her death." The Goblin stated.

**_To Hermione Granger, I leave a 1,000 galleon gift card to Flourish and Blotts, for her help defeating Voldemort. I never expected to be betrayed by you, Mione. The worst betrayal, is the one you never saw coming. Take this as 'payment for services rendered', nothing more._**

The room heard Hermione sob, but no one tried to comfort her.

**_To Victor Krum, I leave a First Edition copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. Vitka, you are so much more than just Quidditch, but you did love that book. I also leave you a small photo album full of pictures of us, together. I hope you meet a nice girl, and settle down. You deserve to be happy._**

**_To Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, I hereby reinstate you into the Black Family, and leave you Black Cottage in Wales. Thank you for lying to Voldemort about my death. Remember, a Black bows to no one._**

**_To Draco Malfoy, I hereby reinstate you into the Black Family, and leave you Black Bungalo in the Bahamas. Thank you for lying to Bellatrix and your father about my identity at Malfoy Manor. Remember, a Black bows to no one. You are no longer in the line of succesion for House Black._**

**_To Neville Longbottom, I leave you a collection of cuttings and seeds from the Black and Potter greenhouses, and my eternal gratitude for your unfailing friendship. I love you, my brother._**

**_To Luna Lovegood, I leave you a signed, First Edition copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. Also, a two week long excursion looking at wildlife with the Scamanders. Thank you for being a bright spot in my life. I love you, Lulu._**

**_To Kingsley Shacklebolt, I leave 30 feet of Basilisk hide, from the beast I slayed in the Chamber of Secrets, to use in protecting the Auror Corps. Please be a just and fair Minister, and continue to work for Creature Rights. Equal rights for all Magical Beings is is my utmost desire._**

**_To Andromeda Tonks nee Black, I leave you the sole custody of Edward Remus Lupin, my beloved Godson. I also leave you the Proxy Headship of the House of Black, with the stipulation that you always vote in favor of Creature Rights. I also leave you 12 Grimmauld Place, minus any posessions found in my personal room. Please teach Teddy about love and kindness, and that bigotry of any kind is ignorance, and intolerable. I also leave you Vault 689, to use in the rearing of Teddy Lupin. Take care of our beautiful boy, Andy._**

**_To Edward Remus Lupin, Hereby known as Edward Remus Lupin-Black, or Teddy Lupin-Black, I leave the Headship of the House of Black. On the date of your Seventeenth birthday, you become Lord Black. I also leave you all other Black Vaults and Properties. Use it well. I suggest making the second child, if any, of Draco Malfoy as your Heir until such a time as you have your own child. I love you as if you were my own. Please know that I will always love, and watch over you. Take the Black Family into the future, and continue to change it's reputation. I will miss you, Teddy Bear._**

**_To Pheobe Potter, I leave the Title of Lady Potter, the Headship of the Potter Family, and all Potter Vaults and Properties. As you are the last Potter by name, you are eligible despite having been turned into a Vampire_**.

This caused another burst of shock in the room, no one having heard of her before.

**_Please continue your 'vegetarian diet', and be happy with your Mate. Please look after Teddy, and help in any way needed and allowed by Andromeda Tonks. All of my personal posessions, including those in Grimmauld Place, the Potter Invisibility Cloak, et al are yours. Please give Teddy the Marauder's Map, upon his entrance to Hogwart's. Take care of everyone, God knows you'll outlive them all._**

**_This concludes my Last Will and Testament. Mischief Managed._**

**_Signed_**

**_Dahlia Verity Potter-Black, Lady Potter, Lady Black._**

Axegrinder finally finished reading, placing the parchment on the table. He gave the people in the room a moment, then gestured for various Goblins to take everyone except Andromeda, Teddy, Neville and Luna, out to receive their bequests.

"Ms. Potter-Black wanted you to receive additional information. She requested that you take an Oath not to repeat anything heard beyond this point." He said.

Luna looked right at Dahlia, and said; "Of course we'll take an Oath, Dahlia. Silly!" And hugged her tight.

"What the fuck is going on, Luna?" Neville screeched.

"My sentiments, exactly." Andromeda said frostily, looking at the vampire in the room.

"I can explain!" Dahlia exclaimed, wide eyes looking at Luna in shock. How did Luna know?


	10. An Indecent Proposal?

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

Chapter 10

_How did Luna know?_

"I have to ask for those Oaths, first." Dahlia said, hoping she didn't offend them.

"Of course." Neville said, making his oath. Luna followed immediately after. Andromeda just stared at Dahlia, making her nervous. She eventually took the oath, causing Dahlia to let out an unnecessary breath.

She gestered to the seats before sitting herself, and proceeded to tell them the whole, sordid story. Luna seemed to know much of it already, but the other two just seemed shocked at every turn.

"Oh, Dahlia! I can't believe Ron could treat you that way. He deserves whatever he gets! Piece of _filth_." Neville exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I am just so glad you are alive!" He finished, beaming.

"Not really, Neville. But close enough!" Luna said cheerfully, causing Dahlia to snort. Neville looked aghast, while Andy... still wasn't saying anything. The blank look on her face was making Dahlia _extremely_ nervous.

"Andy? Are... are you alright with this?" She asked, unbeating heart in her throat.

"Are you safe to be around my Grandson?" Andromeda finally asked the only question she cared about.

Dahlia nodded swiftly. "I am on the Blood Lust potion, and so are my Mate and the rest of the family." She stated. "I would never try to be around him, otherwise." She swore.

Andy smiled, finally. "I know. Will you be able to see him often? What about your Mate? Have you told him about Teddy, yet?" She asked.

"Yes. I know that he is concerned for Teddy's safety, afraid someone may be too rough. I share those same concerns. However, I promised to keep updated potions on hand at all times. Carlisle is actually a Muggle Healer, and most of them have been alive so long, that even without a Blood Lust potion, Teddy could bleed around them with no real danger." She said, barely brushing Teddy's curls with the tips of her fingers. "I know Rosalie and Alice both have wanted children so much, that they will be ecstatic to have Teddy around. I'm sure the men have too, but have been trying to not say anything to the girls. He will be horribly spoiled, however." She finshed with a giggle.

After promising to see Teddy as soon as she 'knows her own strength', the group hugged again, seperating shortly thereafter. Dahlia picked up her new paperwork -that declared her Pheobe Dahlia Potter- she started home.

As soon as she entered the house, she was swept into the arms of her Mate. He started to run his eyes over her form, looking for injuries. She could see him taking in deep breaths, taking in her scent.

He growled lightly as he noticed another man's scent on her, his eyes becoming darker. "Who touched you?" Carlisle demanded, lowly. He closed his eyes, trying to push his vampire side back, but it was almost impossible.

He still had not claimed his Mate, and now she smelled like some other man? His feral side, did _not_ like that at all. He knew it was innocent - if not, the smell would have been _much_ different- and he would probably be on a killing rampage.

"What?" Dahlia asked, dumbfounded. She had been quietly amused before, but now she was just confused.

Carlisle could hear the honest confusion in her tone, and it allowed him to speak like a human being, again. "I can smell a man's scent on you, and my vampire is close to the surface because of it." He said, pulling on his hair in frustration.

"I... what? I hugged my best friend Neville, but there wasn't anything inappropriate about it - I swear." Dahlia said, realising what Carlisle was talking about.

"I realise that, Doll. I know you would never be untoward with anyone. It is just really hard- _difficult. _I meant,_ difficult." _Carlisle said, closing his eyes as he heard Edward and Jasper snigger, and Emmett out right guffaw, followed by a resounding smack.

Dahlia looked even more confused, if anything. "What's hard?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in inquiry.

More laughs followed her question, causing Carlisle to lead her outside for at least the illusion of privacy. Once on the side of the house, Carlisle leaned against the side of the house, pressing his palms against his eyes in frustration.

Dahlia looked at her Mate in concern. She approached him slowly, kissing his lips softly. "Would it help to rub your scent all over me?" She asked, wanting to help.

Carlisle's head thudded backwards into the side of the brick house, cracking several, and causing the dust to fall into his pale hair. He laughed at the situation, his own reaction most of all. He was sure he heard hysterical laughter from the house, but he valiantly ignored it.

He looked at his sweet Mate, and smiled at her. She was breath taking, and he was truly blessed. "I will need to claim you soon, my love. I want you to be ready, though. I wanted to wait until we knew each other longer, but we have eternity to learn more about each other." He said earnestly. "I swear to you, that I will give you the wedding you deserve someday soon. I will give you everything your heart desires for it, anything at all. Just _please Dahlia_. Marry me now?" Carlisle said, and heard her suck in a breath. "I want to Marry you desperately, love. I know you wanted to wait to have sex until you were married. I also want that. I know this is a horrible way to ask, and I actually already have a ring I picked out while you were at the Bank. I will spend the rest of my life making up for the lack of romance this moment has. I promise y..." Carlisle rambled, before being cut off by a searing kiss.

Dahlia was touched by Carlisle's awkward proposal. (Luckily for him.) She was often awkward herself, and found it endearing in her Mate. He obviously wanted her to be happy, and feel respected by him. This was just an all around awkward situation, in truth. He had been nothing but sweet, loving and romantic to her so far. She knew they were meant to be together, so why delay?

She seperated from her dazed- looking Mate. "Yes. Yes, I'll Marry you, Carlisle!" Dahlia exclaimed.

The most amazed, sunniest, smile broke over Carlisle's face before whooping excitedly. He picked her up by the waist, spinning her around in joy as she laughed. He was mesmerized by her beauty. The sun was shining, glinting off of her darkened hair. Her stunning green eyes, glowing in happiness.

He sat her down in a daze, and she leaned back against the tree behind her. Her hair had fallen down from her hairstyle, and she looked so sexy. His eyes became heavy-lidded, and he stepped closer.

The scent of Carlisle was intoxicating. He smelled of freshly cut grass, warm spices, and a masculine scent all his own. Dahlia swallowed, thickly. She could feel herself becoming aroused, and rubbed her thighs together absently.

Carlisle caught the motion, and flared his nostril's in reaction. When the smell of her arousal hit him, his eyes darkened. He pushed his hand into her disheveled curls, and tugged her head further back, causing her to moan. The sound sent a jolt of arousal through him, sharp and sweet.

He closed in on her, looking every inch the predator he was. He took her lips, with his own, opening her mouth immediately with his tongue. She lightly sucked on it, causing him to moan heatedly, and press into her body, the tree groaning against their combined strength. Carlisle felt his erection poke her in the belly, causing a groan to escape them both. He ground against her, moaning at the feeling.

He pulled back, his breaths heavy. He was glad he didn't actually need oxygen, he thought. Dahlia stared at him, panting in desire.

Neither of them saw the jealous, amber eyes watching.


	11. The Best Way To Relieve Tension

**I do not ow Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**WARNING: Explicit content.**

Chapter 11

Planning a wedding with three weeks notice was insane, Dahlia thought. However, planning a wedding with Alice and Rosalie in three weeks, was pure madness! Dahlia collapsed next to Carlisle on an overstuffed sofa in the Conservatory of Potter Manor. She had insisted on getting married here, so they had changed location.

He had paperwork spread out over the table in front of him, but he turned his attention immediately to her. Carlisle smiled at her frazzled behavior. Dahlia had gotten along with everyone really well. She seemed to have a special understanding with Jasper, and Edward though.

Jasper was a soldier, and had been since a very young age. So was Dahlia, even if it was never _called that_. They both had a habit of looking for all of the exits in a room as soon as they entered it, being hyper-aware of their surroundings, and wary of strangers. They had a special bond, one that people who had never been in a war, would never understand.

Edward was different. Carlisle had never seen Edward so friendly and welcoming to anyone. He guessed it had to do with the flashbacks of Dahlia's life that he had seen. They were harrowing, and that would create a feeling of closeness between the parties, he thought. Dahlia seemed to treat him like a favored little brother. (Which was hilarious really, given his true age.)

Edward seemed to have a small crush on Dahlia- he wasn't blind- that she was completely oblivious to. Carlisle's vampire side _hated_ it, but his 'human' side thought it was understandable, and slightly _cute_\- dare he say it? Dahlia was gorgeous, sweet, vivacious, brilliant, etc. Edward was (mentally) a teenage boy. Of _c__ourse _had a crush on her! He was sure that Edward would never take it too far, out of respect for him.

Carslisle smiled at Dahlia, as she sighed. "It's a good thing I am a vampire, or I would die from exhaustion! Those women are _slave drivers_! I honestly don't care what color the freaking _tablecloths_ are! There are only going to be three tables in the first place-" Carlisle interrupted her rant with a languid kiss.

"They just want our wedding to be perfect." He said. "Did you forget that they can hear you?" He said, licking up her neck, to her ear.

"Mmm. Did you forget this Manor has built in silencing charms in the walls? I wouldn't court Rosalie's wrath otherwise." She said, voice lilting in humor. Her breath hitched as she felt his teeth nibble behind her ear.

"Silencing charms, you say? Shall we test that?" Carlisle whispered in his ear, wrenching a moan from deep in her throat.

Carlisle knew their wedding was only two days away, but they had barely had time to make out a few times in the last two weeks - and they didn't need to sleep! He was desperate to kiss her, touch her, anything! He ran a hand up her back, causing her to arch her spine.

Dahlia moved until she was straddling his lap, making her sundress hike up. Carlisle ran his palms up her smooth thighs, stopping a few inches from her panties. They broke off their kiss, as Dahlia looked at him in lust. He held his hands back with pure, strength of will alone.

"Carlisle?" Dahlia asked, nervously biting her lip.

Carlisle buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of her arousal that was thick in the air. Mercy! God give him strength, he thought. "Yes, love?"

"I, um. I never..." Dahlia struggled, causing Carlisle to raise his head.

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. I promise." He said, getting concerned.

Dahlia swallowed. "Can I touch you?" She asked, quietly. "I have never touched a man, and I wanted to see you, if I could?" She said, looking down at his crotch.

Carlisle moaned, and bucked his hips up, unconsciously. "Babydoll, whatever you want." He said, voice low with arousal. He started kissing her with passionate intent. His hands ghosted over her hips, and up her waist, his thumbs brushing her ribs under her breasts.

Dahlia broke the kiss, so she could scoot back on his thighs. She stared down at his tented pants, and reached out. Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath at the feel of her hand around his erection. She raised her head quickly. "Is that ok?" She asked, watching his face.

Carlisle opened his eyes, that he had closed in pleasure. They were almost black in arousal, and it startled Dahlia. "_Dahlia._ That feels amazing, baby. Do whatever _you_ want to, sweetheart. I will enjoy it, I'm sure." He gritted out through clenched teeth, as she continued to stroke him through his pants.

"Can I unzip your trousers?" Dahlia asked, watching his pleasure filled face, raptly. The thought that she was making him feel so good, made her more confident.

Carlisle groaned. "Yes, baby." He said, tracing the bottom of the band of her bra with his thumbs. He gripped onto her as she started unbuckling his belt. She pulled it open, then undid the button and zipper.

She paused at the sight of the head of his cock poking through the slit of his boxers, then she ran her finger across the weeping slit.

Carlisle was holding onto his control, by the skin of his fangs! His hands had started running up and down her waist, causing the material of her dress to bunch up further. He swore he got a peak of light blue panties, before he moaned suddenly in surprise.

Dahlia had pulled his cock out of boxers, and started stroking it. "Ohh! That feels so good!" He exclaimed, rocking his hips. She increased her grip, and swiped her thumb over the head, spreading the fluid there.

"Is this venom?" Dahlia asked, voice breathy with arousal.

"Hmmm? Uh, I think it is normal bodily fluids. Uh, they are possible due to the blood we take in. Uh!" Carlisle grunted, as she continued to stroke him.

Dahlia looked fascinated. She switched hands, gave him a coy look, and licked his precum off if her fingers.

"Uhhh! Dahlia!" Carlisle exclaimed. He started kissing and biting her neck, while thrusting harder into her small hands.

"Carlisle! Touch me, please?" Dahlia moaned. She was rocking in his lap as he supported her weight, stroking him furiously.

Carlisle almost dropped her, at that. He closed his eyes in reaction. 'Calm. Stay calm, Carlisle.' He thought to himself. He took a calming breath, and drew in a lungful of the scent of her arousal. He shakily ran his thumbs back up her thighs.

Dahlia had the odd thought that she was glad she had used a hair removal charm all over before the charity event she had been at before turning. Would she forever have had stubble, otherwise?

Her thoughts were brought sharply back to focus as she felt his thumbs get closer to her center. She sucked in a breath, and continued stroking his now nearly purple penis.

Carlisle groaned as he ran his fingertips along wet silk. Her expensive panties were drenched with arousal. "You are so wet."

"I'm sorry." She replied reflexively. Then grimaced at that.

He chuckled, against her shoulder, and then pushed her panties aside with his finger. "That's a _very_ good thing, Dove." He said, voice deep.

Things became a bit of a blur after that for Dahlia. She had never been touched by anyone but herself, and the difference was unbelievable.

Carlisle had teased her lips, before penetrating her with a finger, and starting to rub her clit with his thumb. His actions had caused her to slow down her strokes, but Carlisle was enjoying watching her come apart. The noises she was making_ alone_ were almost enough to make him come.

Her grip became tighter the closer she came to her own climax, and soon they were both coming apart.

"I can't wait to Marry you, my Dove." Carlisle whispered against her earlobe.

"Me neither, especially if the Wedding night is half as good as that." Dahlia said, laying back on the couch like a satisfied cat.

"Oh, it won't be. It will be _so much better_. I promise you that." Carlisle said with a sexy smirk.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dahlia asked.

"Too late." He said with a snort.


	12. With This Ring

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**_WARNING: Mentions of future slash. Don't like, don't read._**

**The idea for the silver line on the wrist, that turns golden upon consumation of a marriage, comes from Nia River's story Find Me A Find, Catch Me A Catch. I highly recommend it.**

Chapter 12

Today was the day. Dahlia and Carlisle were getting married, and none of her family was alive to see it, except Teddy. Neville was giving her away, and Luna was her Maid of Honor. Teddy was being a ring bearer. Due to privacy concerns, Andromeda was going to perform the ceremony, and it would be magically binding.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar From the Denali Coven had arrived last night, and the three Sisters had tried to give her a lesson on sex, speaking to her in very graphic terms.

Needless to say, that did not go over well with _anyone_ in the Manor, especially Dahlia. The Cullen's and Denali's learned a valuable lesson that day. Dahlia was relatively slow to anger, but you _did not_ actually want to see her mad. Her power was frightening.

Dahlia was currently getting her hair done, and drinking a small glass of blood wine that Tippy, her House Elf, had aquired from Sanguini Vinyards. They specialised in making food and beverages for vampires, using donated blood. The blood was usually human, but they had a specialty line dedicated to animals. They also had a blood powder, that could be added to baked goods making them edible. One layer of the wedding cake was made with the powder, and they couldn't wait to try it.

"Stop fidgeting! You look gorgeous. Everything is under control down there. Try to relax." Luna said, placing the small circlet on her head. All Potter daughters wore the circlet at their wedding as their last act as a Potter.

"I know, I know. I just wish... I wish Siri was here. Mum and Dad too, of course. Just... Padfoot had talked about walking me down the aisle, and putting the 'fear of the Grimm' into the man I would Marry. I wish he had the chance." Dahlia said, sure she would have been crying if she was physically capable.

"Oh, Poppet. He _is_ here. So are your parents, and Remus. They wouldn't miss this for the world! Death would never stop them. They love you, and as long as you love them still, they are always with you. I know they would be very proud of you! Now, shake off the wrackspurts, and let's get you dressed. The sooner you put this on, the sooner that hunky vampire downstairs can take it off!" Luna said, finishing with a naughty smirk.

"Luna!" Dahlia exclaimed, scandalised.

Dahlia's dress was a strapless, fit and flare, with a sweetheart neckline. It was a heavy silk, and had buttons all down the back. It was delicately beaded with Swarofsky Crystals, and had a diamond broach on the waist. It also had a small train.

Dahlia had picked a light spring green, and a light lilac color sceme. Her flowers were those colors, and she had an amythest necklace and earings on. She looked fresh, and beautiful in an unearthly way.

They were getting married outside in the gardens, in the gazebo that was at the center of the hedge maze. When she had first moved in here, she had hated the maze. It reminded her of the Triwizard Tournament.

Now, it was one of her favorite places in the garden. It was very serene, and peaceful. She loved to come out here with a book, and just breathe. There were several seperate areas tucked into the nooks and crannies of the maze, and so many interesting things to see. Statues, topiaries, flowering bushes, and little seating areas.

Dahlia and Luna made their way downstairs, to meet up with Neville and Teddy.

"Dilly! You look like a pwincess!" Teddy exclaimed. He looked adorable in his little suit, and he kept bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I love that he calls you that!" Luna snickered. Dahlia scowled playfully at her.

"You look gorgeous, Dahlia. Thank you for giving me this honor. Carlisle is a lucky sod." Neville said, taking her arm.

"Thanks Nev." Dahlia said. She took a deep breath, and picked up her bouquet. "Ok. Let's do this."

"Who goes first?" Teddy asked.

Dahlia leaned down, and cupped his cheek. "Luna will go first, then you will go. Remember, it is a very important job. I know you can do it, though. I love you, Teddy bear." She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you too, Dilly! When can I meet your vampires?" Teddy asked excitedly.

Teddy and Andromeda had arrived thirty minutes ago, and Teddy had yet to meet the Cullens. Dahlia was a little concerned about the introduction. Lycanthropy was not heritable, but Teddy's father was still a werewolf. She was not sure if his scent would make them aggressive towards him. She had not felt that way, but she saw him as her son, and that made a huge difference.

"After the ceremony, I will introduce you to them. They are just like me, Teddy. They only eat animals. Now, remember; don't go too fast, and stand next to Luna when we get there, ok?"

"I _know_, Dilly!" Teddy said, rolling his eyes. He was going through a cheeky faze, and Dahlia thought it was hilarious, and had to hide her amusement.

They started outside, and it was a beautiful, sunny day. The breeze was spreading the scent of the flowers in the garden, and the added decorations.

They had ran a length of ribbons, gathered with knots of flowers, along the side of the maze, so no one got lost. As she neared the last curve, the music changed.

The string quartet and the photographer were squibs, so they knew about magic, but were unlikely to recognise her as the dead girl who lived.

There had actually been an article in the Daily Profit after the will reading. There was outrage that a 'filthy creature' had inherited the Potter Estate. The article made a point of talking about how much she looked like a Potter, and how shocking it was. Hermione had given an interview, stating that 'Pheobe Potter' looked like a mix of a Potter, and a Black.

She also stated that Dahlia was 'obviously named after her ancestor, as her name was Pheobe Dahlia Potter.' Hermione's big mouth, and conviction that she was always right, was actually working in their favor this time.

Luna walked down the aisle, and then Teddy. There were many 'awws' when he went down the short aisle, to the gazebo.

The gazebo was decorated with gorgeous flower arrangements, and a silk aisle runner. There were benches built in all along the sides of the structure, and the guests were sitting there. Cushioning charms and climate control charms kept everyone comfortable. (Not that it mattered to the vampires.)

Carlisle was standing at the back of the gazebo, wearing a dark gray 'morning' suit. His cravat was light purple, as was his vest. He could not believe this was really happening. He had almost given up on finding his Mate, but she was finally here. He could hardly believe that this beautiful woman was about to be his.

The music changed, and Luna came around the bend, walking down the aisle. She was wearing a very light, green sheath dress with spagetti straps. Luna took her place, opposite of Eleazar, who was his Best Man.

When Teddy came down, everyone was instantly charmed by his cuteness. He was wearing an exact replica of Carlisle's suit, except his cravat was the same color as Luna's dress. With his dark, wavy hair, and amber eyes, he could have passed as Dahlia and Carlisle's biological child. That notion was like a punch in the gut to Carlisle. He knew that Teddy could change his appearance, but this was his true appearance.

All thought left his mind as the string quartet changed it's music to the wedding march.

Dahlia was a vision of loveliness, and his first sight of her, stole his breath. The photographer caught that look in a photograph, and it would become Dahlia's favorite.

Dahlia walked slowly down the aisle, her gaze locked on Carlisle. He looked so handsome, and she felt so blessed to have made it to this moment. All the pain, all the struggles, were worth it to have made it to now.

She clenched her hand around Neville's arm, as they walked up the stairs. They stopped in front of Andromeda, and Teddy came over and leaned into her other side. Dahlia smiled, and transfered her bouquet into the hand holding Neville's arm. She put her arm around Teddy, and saw him change his eyes to match her own.

"Who gives this woman to this man, to be bonded for life?" Andromeda asked.

"On behalf of her family, who are with us in spirit, I do." Neville said, placing her arm onto Carlisle's. He stepped back, and sat down with the other guests.

"We are gathered together today, to join these two souls in a Sacred Bond. This is a Bond that is not to be entered into lightly. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Andromeda said, then paused.

After it was clear no one was going to object, she continued the ceremony. "Love. Love is a powerful thing, that is often overlooked by society. Eternal love is thought to be a fantasy, written into books to entertain lonely women, and young girls. We are blessed to see that assertion proven false today." She said, voice clearly heard by everyone.

Andromeda took out a long ribbon, and started wrapping it around their joined hands.

"Carlisle, do you take this woman to be your wife, bonded together before the Gods old and new? Will you love, honor, cherish, and keep her, all the days of her life?" Andromeda asked.

"I will." Carlisle said, as Andromeda tapped the ribbon with her wand, causing it to tighten. The ribbon glowed slightly, starting the bond.

"Do you swear to keep yourself only unto her, all the days of her life? Staying faithful as long as you both shall live?" Andromeda asked.

"I so swear." Carlisle said, causing a lick of magic to sweep over the ribbon.

"Present the rings, please." Andromeda said to Teddy. Teddy held up his little pillow solemnly.

"Take up the ring, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. With loyal love I thee endow. Wear this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity." She intoned, and Carlisle repeated it as he placed the platinum band that was made up of small diamonds on Dahlia's finger.

"Dahlia, do you take this man to be your husband, bonded together before the Gods old and new? Will you love, honor, cherish and keep him all the days of his life?" Andromeda asked.

"I will." Dahlia said, looking straight into Carlisle's eyes.

"Do you swear to keep only unto him, all the days of his life? Staying faithful, as long as you both shall live?" Andromeda asked.

"I so swear." Dahlia said, and a flash of magic ran across their joined hands.

"Take up the ring, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed. With loyal love, I thee endow. Wear this ring as a symbol of my love, and fidelity." Andromeda said, and Dahlia repeated the vows, while sliding the platinum band onto his finger.

"By the power invested in me by Mother Magic, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." She said, tapping the ribbon once more. It disappeared in a flash, causing a silver line to appear on their wrists. The line would become golden, once the marriage was consumated.

Carlisle smiled brightly, and swept her up into an all consuming kiss. The laughing, and cheering of the guests reminded them of where they were, and they seperated.

Emmett was wolf whistling, and all the Cullens were smiling. They were very happy for their coven leader.

Edward saw how much they loved each other. They obviously belonged together. Edward was genuinely happy for them both.

As he got up to leave the gazebo, he locked eyes with Dahlia's Godson Teddy. He had almost ran into Edward's legs. The boys scent washed over him, and he was instantly hit by the need to snatch him up, and protect him.

Alice stiffened, then gasped. Edward was paralised by her vision, as it showed he was laying in the grass, laughing with an amber eyed teenager, with dark, wavy hair. The boy leaned in, and Edward leaned forward. The vision ended before the kiss, but it's meaning was obvious.

His mate was the four year old in front of him. His Mate was Teddy Lupin.


	13. Wonderful Tonight

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!**

**_WARNING: Explicit content. This is pretty much 90% smut, _you're welcome! ;)**

Chapter 13

Dahlia spun in Carlisle's arms, laughing in joy at being married to her Mate. Carlisle watched her, a soft look of pure love and adoration on his face. When the song finished, the guests all clapped for them.

"Cake, next! Everyone follow me!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands for attention.

Everyone was excited about the cake, as the vampire guests had been told about it when they had been served wine.

"I bet you can't wait to try it! I have only not had cake for a month and a half, and I feel deprived." Dahlia said, smirking at Carlisle.

"I'd rather have a bite of you, Mrs Cullen." Carlisle said, whispering in her ear.

All the vampires in the room started laughing, and it had to be explained to the wizards.

Emmett barked out a loud laugh, shocked at his Sire's comeback. "Come and cut the cake first, old man! Then we will be leaving, and the real party can start!" He said, ducking quickly as he anticipated his wife's head smack.

Everyone was laughing at Emmett, as Carlisle led Dahlia to the cake. It was a simple, small cake just like Dahlia wanted. It had three, small, graduating tiers that were covered in white fondant. Handmade, light lavender lillies, white roses, and spring green, sweet pea flowers covered parts of the cake. A crystal monogram of their initials was the topper.

They cut into the bottom layer of the cake, taking out a small piece.

"I'm a little nervous." Carlisle said, looking at the bite of cake Dahlia held out.

"Isn't that _my_ line?" Dahlia said impishly, placing the cake in Carlisle's open mouth.

Everyone was taken off guard by her words for a second, before they started laughing again.

Carlisle gave her a heated glance, and fed her the cake in between kisses. Everyone else was served cake by the house elves, and as soon as they were all finished, they started taking their leave.

The Denali coven was staying at the Cullen home for a couple of days, then going back home. Dahlia and Carlisle were staying here at the Manor overnight, and then heading out on their honeymoon. Carlisle had not told Dahlia, but he had purchased a small Island for her wedding present. He knew it was extravagent, but he had been waiting for her for a _very_ long time.

"Nervous?" Carlisle asked, as he led her to the Master Bedroom.

"Yes. But I am also excited. We have both been fighting our instincts since we met." She said, leaning over to kiss him.

"I have to warn you, Dahlia. Once we start, my vampire's need to 'claim' you may take over. I wish I could guarantee that this will be slow and careful, but I can't. I would never hurt you if I could help it. I love you, Mrs Potter-Cullen." Carlisle said, after he had carried her over the threshold of the Master bedroom. He started kissing her neck, making Dahlia's breath quicken.

"You forget, I am a vampire too. I want to be 'claimed' by you, Carlisle." Dahlia said, her words causing his already hard cock to twitch.

He quickly started taking off his clothes, undoing his cravat and unbuttoning his shirt at vampire speed. Dahlia peeled the shirt off of his broad shoulders, marveling at how handsome and sexy his body was. She traced her hands over his pecks, and trailed down to his chiseled abs. Carlisle sucked in an unneeded breath as she innocently explored his chest.

"You are so gorgeous, Carlisle. So perfect." Dahlia said, while playing along the waistband of his trousers.

"Hmm. Let's get you out of that dress, shall we? I am dying to see you, baby." Carlisle said, then turned her around to undo the dress.

After much fumbling, Carlisle got the back of her dress undone. Dahlia kept it from falling off by holding it up at her breasts. As he undid her dress, he noticed that she was wearing a white, satin corset under her gown. Carlisle groaned.

"It's a good thing I didn't know you were wearing this earlier. We never would have made it to cake." He said, kissing up her shoulder and neck. "Let me see you, Dove." Carlisle whispered into her ear, voice deep with desire.

Dahlia shivered, then turned to face him. She slowly, nervously, let go of the silky material, causing the dress to hit the floor with a rustle of fabric. Carlisle's breath left him a simular woosh, at the sight of her. He lifted her out of the rest of the dress, and she kicked her shoes off. Attached to the corset, were garters with blue bows decorating them where they met her stockings. He could see a tiny pair of silk panties covering her.

"You are exquisite. The most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Carlisle said, eyes turning black with arousal. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her with a passion that was just this side of desperate.

Dahlia returned his kisses with fervor, and started unbuckling his belt. She could feel the outline of his erection through the fabric, and the feeling of his hands gripping her almost bare arse made her moan, wantonly. Carlisle seemed very turned on by her wearing french -cut panties.

"That's it, love. Let me hear you, it is so sexy to hear how much you want this." Carlisle said, while kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Help me get this off? I want to feel your naked chest up against mine." Dahlia said, groaning as he squeezed her arse.

Carlisle started helping her undo her laces with alarcity, snapping a few of them in his hurry. He kept up his assault on her senses- kissing, licking and nipping her neck and shoulders. Soon, her corset was unhooked from her stockings, and it hit the floor. Carlisle stroked her naked back, then turned her around.

"_Dahlia!_" He exclaimed, voice deep. "So beautiful."

Dahlia felt her nipples harden at his obvious approval, and perusal of her form. Her C-cup breasts were firm and perky, with dark pink nipples. The looks from her new husband were making her more aroused than before.

Carlisle _ached_. His vampire was straining at the leash, begging to be let off. He leaned forward, sucking one of the tips into his mouth, hungrily. He squeezed the other one with his left hand, his right grazing the front of her panties.

"Mmm, Carlisle!" Dahlia exclaimed, as she struggled with his trousers. Finally, she pushed them down, and gripped him through his boxers. As she was reminded how large he was, she became apprehensive. "How will that fit? I don't think it will." She said, as she stroked him.

"Mmm, Uhh!" Carlisle groaned at the feeling of her hands on him. "Don't worry, darling. I will make it good for you, I promise." He said, while pulling her panties down. "_God, _Dahlia! You are so sexy baby." He babbled, at the sight of her, completely bare.

Dahlia was completely hairless. Carlisle was surpised. The three women he had been with, all had thick pubic hair, as was the norm for when they had been turned. He thinks he prefers the hair free look.

Dahlia soon found herself spread out across the bed, watching Carlisle pull off his boxers.

"Dahlia, baby. I can't hold out much longer. I will bite you, giving you a permanent claim mark as I climax. This will mark you as my Mate, and warn off other vampires. You will do the same. I am sorry, I don't know how rough I will be, or how much it will hurt. I swear to make this amazing for you next time, when I have more control. I love you, Dahl." Carlisle warned.

"I love you too." Dahlia panted, arousal rushing through her.

Once they were both naked, Carlisle crawled up into the massive bed, and settled into the cradle of her thighs. He kissed her passionately, his hand going straight to her pussy. He ran a finger through her wet folds, gathering moisture as he went. He gently pushed a finger into her. The wet, heat of her, and the tightness around his finger made his cock throb. His other hand was squeezing her breasts, occasionally plucking her nipples, causing Dahlia to moan, and thrust her hips in need. He added a second finger, then a third, trying to stretch her.

Dahlia wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his cock to rub against her dripping folds. They both moaned, and Carlisle felt his control slipping.

"_Please, _Carlisle!" Dahlia begged, and his control finally snapped.

He pushed the head of his cock against her opening, kissing her breathless while the fat head of his cock finally breached her.

The burn was expected, yet surprising at the same time. Dahlia groaned in discomfort. Carlisle made soothing noises, pushing in until he felt her barrier. He pulled his hips back, then thrust quickly, not stopping until he was fully seated in her. He roared in triumph, his vampire delighting in being her first, and finally staking his claim.

Dahlia cried out slightly as her hymen was broken. It wasn't even in the top 50 of the worst pain she had felt, but it definitely stung.

Carlisle dropped his head onto her shoulder. God, she felt so good! Her pussy was holding his cock in a strangle hold, and the pressure felt out of this world. He gave her mere seconds to adjust, before starting to thrust. His vampire instincts had taken over, and they wanted to claim their submissive Mate.

He looked into her eyes as he thrust repeatedly into her sheath, grunting and moaning in pleasure. He trailed a hand down from her breast, and started rubbing her clit. Dahlia's face became less tense, her discomfort ebbing. Pleasure finally started to bloom through her once again, and she moaned.

Carlisle took that as his cue, and started thrusting harder, and faster. He took her hard nipple into his mouth, and sucked greedily, his thoughts only on pleasure. The feeling of her around him was incredible, and he had the smug, fleeting thought that he was molding her insides to fit him with every thrust.

"Oh! Carlisle! _Please_." Dahlia moaned out, as pleasure started to overwhelm her. Her vampire instincts, as a submissive, were not as strong as Carlisle's, but they _were_ there. They wanted to claim, and be claimed.

Dahlia started thrusting back, her hips straining to match his rythym. Time became blurred as they focused on the extacy coursing through them. Eventually, Dahlia started shaking, her climax building.

Carlisle could tell Dahlia was about to come, and as she did, she would mark him. He knew this would set off his own orgasm, so he started thrusting in quick jabs, taking them both closer to the end. Their moans were bouncing off the walls of the bedroom, and were loud enough to almost shatter the silencing charm.

Dahlia felt her climax rush over her, causing her to roar, and sink her fangs deep into her Mate's neck.

Carlisle came at the feeling of her bite, her venom being pushed into him. He let out a roar of his own, and bit deep into her neck, claiming her forevermore as his Mate. He pushed as much of his venom into her as he could, extending both of their pleasure as he pumped her full of his come.

They finally released the other's neck, as their orgasms came to an end. Carlisle slid down her body, and buried his face in her crotch, causing her to squeak in embarrasment and shock.

"What- what are you doing?" She asked, moaning loudly as he started licking her. His instincts wanted to make sure his scent had permeated her groin, and the combination of their essences, mixed with her virgin blood made him want to lick her clean. The taste of her, was like ambrosia on his tongue, and he moaned as he lapped it up.

Dahlia had never felt something so pleasurable, but it was combined with her embarrasment. She came on his tongue, as he thrust it into her repeatedly, taking them both by surprise. Carlisle moaned at her quivering around his tongue, and found he was hard as granite once again. There was something to be said for vampire stamina.

Dahlia pushed his face away from her, feeling sensative from coming twice so close together.

Carlisle climbed up her body, kissing her skin every few inches. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked guiltily, feeling bad about his loss of control.

"I am fine. Beyond fine, I am delightfully sated. It was wonderful, thank you." Dahlia said, reassuring him.

Carlisle smirked as he looked over her mark, running his finger across it. A pulse of pleasure ran straight to her pussy, causing her to cry out in shock. His eyes became heavy lidded, and he started rubbing his hard cock against her.

"I need you again, sweetheart. You are so sexy. You've been driving me crazy all month, baby. Please?" Carlisle begged, pushing the head of his cock against her clit. If he had his way, they would spend the entire night making love. They didn't need to sleep, so what else would they do?

"If you insist." Dahlia said with a coy smile.

They _were_ just married, afterall.


	14. Isle Dahlia

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Twilight!****_Warning: Explicit content. _****_Bad language._**

Chapter 14

The next day, Carlisle and Dahlia boarded a plane to Rio, sitting in first class. The beautiful couple drew numerous glances, both lustful, and envious.

"I can't wait to give you your wedding gift, my beautiful wife." Carlisle said, stroking her soft cheek.

"You have given me enough, sweetie. I can't wait to get you alone, again." Dahlia said quietly, giving him an impish grin.

They had both been insatiable, having made love three times before their flight left.

"Naughty, naughty, Mrs Cullen! Whatever will I do with you?" Carlisle said, teasingly.

"I can think of a _few_ things..." Dahlia said, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

A few hours later, after spending some time feigning sleep, they reached their destination.

Dahlia was surprised when they took a taxi to the docks, then got on a chartered yacht. "Please tell me you didn't buy me a yacht for my present." Dahlia said, watching the sunset over the water.

Carlisle smiled at her, warmly. "I didn't buy you a yacht for your present." He said, wondering what she would think when she saw the Island.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Isle Dahlia." Carlisle said. He hadn't been sure what to name the island, but had decided to name it after her.

"Dahlia Island? How is _that _possible?" Dahlia asked, perplexed.

Carlisle grinned cheekily at her. "When you buy an island, they let you name it whatever you want."

Her jaw dropped as she understood his meaning. "Tell me you did _not_ buy me an Island for a wedding gift!" She said in shock.

"I wouldn't want to start our marriage off on a lie, would I?" He said, laughing at the look on her face. "It is _technically_ for both of us. The kids can use it too, I know they will want to. I can bring you here whenever I want. We can take a vacation here every year. Do you like it?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh, I love it! It's just too much!" Dahlia said, then kissed him soundly.

"I would give you the _world_ if I could. Since I can't, I will give you a piece of it." Carlisle said, clutching her passionately. He soon left her side to dock the boat, and she could see a small house sitting on the beach.

"Oh! It's so gorgeous. I love it!" She said, as he carried her over the threshold. "The house seems new."

"It is. I had Gringotts commission it for me. Magic really speeds things along." He said, setting her on her feet in the bedroom.

"I should show you my appreciation, shouldn't I?" Dahlia said, while unbuckling his belt.

"Mmm. That sounds perfect- Ah!" Carlisle started, cutting off when she dropped to her knees before him.

"I want to try something." Dahlia said, pulling down his pants and boxers.

"Anything you want, baby." He groaned, watching as she licked her lips.

Dahlia leaned forward, gripping the base of his cock. Her tongue darted forward, licking the pearl of precome off of the head of his swollen penis, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Dahlia! _God!_" He exclaimed, moaning at the feel of her warm mouth around him. He gripped the back of her head, holding her steady.

Dahlia hummed, sucking him in as far as he could go. She was obviously new to this, but made up for her lack of experience with her enthusiasm.

"That's it, Doll. Feels so good." Carlisle babbled, thrusting lightly down her throat.

When he saw her hand disappear under her dress, he couldn't take anymore. He pulled her up, and off of him, before bending her over the bed. He quickly pulled her panties down, and pushed up her dress.

"_Please, Carlisle!"_ Dahlia begged, as he draped himself over her back. She felt his cock nudging into her sheath, and moaned in relief.

He speared her in one thrust, and quickly started moving within her. "Do you like that? Do you like my cock?" Carlisle growled in her ear, losing control.

"YES! Harder, _please!" _Dahlia exclaimed, thrusting herself back onto his erection. The thought that he was fucking her like an animal, made her pussy clench in desire.

Carlisle grabbed her hips, speeding his thrusts until his hips blurred. "Yes, baby. You feel like Heaven. Gonna come so hard..." He said, feeling her start to flutter around his cock.

"Uhhh, OH! Uh, uh, uh!" Dahlia screamed, coming apart suddenly. Her climax making her shake.

Carlisle continued to thrust, hard and fast, chasing the pleasure. "Dahlia!" He exclaimed, finally filling her with his come. His body was as spent as a vampire could get, and he sucked her claiming mark, before pulling out of her.

He pulled her close, kissing her face. "I wasn't too rough, was I?" He asked, once the haze of passion had cleared.

"Of course not, love. That was hot." She said, her hand grasping the shirt he was still wearing. "Next time, we might even get our clothes off." Dahlia said, wryly.

"It is good to have goals, but I make no promises." He said, squeezing her bottom.

All in all, it was a good start to their honeymoon, they thought.


End file.
